


Ничто (Nothing)

by LenGuist



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Health Relapse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostate Massage, Requited Love, Rimming, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Triggers, legal loop-holes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenGuist/pseuds/LenGuist
Summary: Что, если слова Тони после инцидента на пароме задели его чуть глубже? Что, если Питер тоже считает, что он Ничто как без костюма, так и с ним... ну, иногда это может задевать чувства. А раз так, то какой смысл вообще жить?Триггеры! Много триггеров. Проверьте примечания и предупреждения перед чтением.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 36





	1. Где Питер?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490384) by [Arethereanydamnusernamesleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft). 



_— Мистер Старк, всё ведь… Всё в порядке?_

_— Нет, Питер, благодаря тебе — нет. Ты в курсе, что я был единственным, кто верил в тебя? Все остальные говорили, что я сумасшедший, потому что завербовал в Мстители четырнадцатилетнего подростка! Подумай, что было бы, если бы сегодня ночью кто-нибудь умер? Это уже другая история, да? Нет, парень, это всё на тебе. А если умрешь ты, это будет на моей совести. И знаешь, я этого, прости, не хочу._

_— Я просто хотел быть похожим на Вас!_

_— А я хотел для тебя только самого лучшего, но ничего не вышло. Мне нужен костюм._

_— Что? Надолго?_

_— Навсегда. Мне нужно, чтобы ты отдал мне его насовсем. Да, именно так это и работает._

_— Нет-нет. Пожалуйста, мистер Старк!_

_— Питер, отдавай костюм._

_— Пожалуйста, это всё, что у меня есть. Я ничто без этого костюма._

_— Если ты ничто без этого костюма, то ты вообще его не достоин._

***

— Босс, я перехватила несколько звонков, о которых вам стоит знать, — послышался голос Пятницы. Тони как раз работал над поврежденным репульсором, который начал терять эффективность после того, как он сваривал тот чертов паром.

— В чем дело?

— Мэй Паркер, босс. Она сейчас на линии, пытается поговорить с помощником администратора в отделе кадров.

— Господи, Пит уже должен был позвонить своей тёте. Думаю, звучал он безнадежно и отчаянно.

— Миссис Паркер пытается установить местонахождение своего племянника.

— Полагаю, он не сказал ей, что просрал стажировку, — пробормотал Тони, хватая пинцет, чтобы вытащить неисправный чип.

— Миссис Паркер не видела Питера с того вечера, когда произошел инцидент на пароме, и беспокоится о его безопасности, — едва ИИ закончила свою реплику, Тони выронил инструмент.

— Но это было два дня назад… Соедини нас!

— …просто хочу знать, связывался ли он с тобой. И да я вызвала полицию, но они говорят…

— Мэй, это Тони, — перебил он, когда понял, что речь зашла о нём.

— О, слава Богу. Ты не знаешь, где он? Я места себе не нахожу, уже волосы рвать готова от беспокойства!

— Он не выходил на связь. Что случилось?

— Он вернулся домой такой разбитый и удрученный. Его терапия шла гладко целых шесть месяцев, а потом он вернулся домой и выглядел так, как будто нам снова придётся начинать всё сначала, — всхлипнула Мэй. — Я накричала на него, обвинила в том, что он солгал насчет того, чтобы улизнуть, а он сказал мне, что всё испортил и… и теперь он не стажируется у тебя. Он ушел в свою комнату, а я пошла проверить его полчаса спустя, но он ушел и оставил свой телефон… я звонила в полицию, но им это не интересно; я ещё звонила им в истерике в день катастрофы на пароме, потому что не могла дозвониться до Питера, и теперь они думают, что…

— Ладно, Мэй, успокойся. Мы найдем его… Но позволь узнать, что ещё за «терапия»?

— Ох, это… После смерти Бена Питер страдал довольно серьезной депрессией. Он не очень хорошо воспринял смерть дяди, особенно учитывая обстоятельства — Бен был убит во время ограбления, а Пит нашел тело.

— Вот черт, мне очень жаль, Мэй. Я не знал, — сказал Тони, откинувшись на спинку стула и закрыв глаза.

— Послушай, ты не мог бы позвонить в полицию? Заставить их поверить мне?

— Я найду его сам, хорошо? Я обещаю, что найду его.

— Спасибо, спасибо. Если ты что-нибудь узнаешь, пожалуйста, позвони мне как можно скорее… Господи, понимаешь, последние слова, которые я ему сказала, были «от тебя помойкой за километр несёт»?! Я не знаю, что буду делать, если с ним что-нибудь случится.

— Я буду держать тебя в курсе и скоро привезу его домой. Я обещаю, — сказал Тони и отключил телефон, после чего позвал Пятницу. — Пятница, ты можешь найти Питера?

— Локаторы были в его костюме, босс, — Тони посмотрел в угол лаборатории, куда пару дней назад в гневе швырнул костюм Человека-Паука.

— Но они были и в веб-шутерах.

— Они были модернизированы как часть его костюма, поэтому Карен попросила его снять шутеры, когда Вы были на пароме и разговаривали.

— Вот же дерьмо. Ладно, начинай искать его. Запрашивай через сеть кадры с камер видеонаблюдения; приоритетные локации вокруг дешевых отелей и хостелов — у пацана вряд ли с собой много денег. Проверь социальные сети, полицейские отчеты — короче, всё, что угодно. Пусть Пеппер свяжется с полицией или с любым из тех Мстителей, кто патрулирует в этом районе, и посмотрит, готовы ли они к разведке.

Сам же Тони вызвал свой костюм и отправился на поиски временно бывшего протеже.

Спустя шесть часов, уже ближе к вечеру, когда на Нью-Йорк опустились сумерки, он все еще кружил над городом. Время от времени он связывался с одним из своих костюмов, который парил над городом по стандартному маршруту, просто на случай, если Питер был на улице. И он как раз собирался дать отбой, когда раздался звонок.

— Тони, это Роуди, у меня есть зацепка. Какие-то бездомные видели пацана, похожего по описанию на Пита, под мостом возле объекта NYCT Jamaica Yard.

— Я займусь этим. Спасибо, Роуди.

Тони пришлось сделать несколько пролётов над мостом, прежде чем он нашел тепловую сигнатуру, спрятанную под одним из нижних уровней и прижавшуюся к опоре бетонной стены.

Старк приземлился и прошел вниз, а Пятница резко повысила яркость в радиусе нескольких метров. Он заметил какие-то обломки и выброшенный мусор: похоже, даже бездомные покинули это место некоторое время назад. И именно там, положив голову на спинку рюкзака и плотно закутавшись в пальто, спал Питер.

Тони вздохнул с облегчением, когда Пятница подтвердила, что его жизненные показатели были более-менее стабильными.

— Пятница, прекратить поиски, — сказал Тони.

Он снял шлем и опустился на одно колено перед парнем. Тот шмыгнул носом и на мгновение облизал зубы. Теперь Старк знал, что пацан в безопасности; страх ушел и оставил его один на один с раздражением… Нет, нет, на самом деле это был гнев. Господи, он устроит ему такую взбучку!

— Эй, засранец! Проснись, половина Мстителей и полиция Нью-Йорка ищут твою задницу!

Глаза Питера медленно открылись, и Тони увидел, как его зрачки сузились, а сам парень попытался сосредоточиться, прежде чем отпрыгнуть назад, бросая рюкзак между ними в попытке убежать, но вместо этого врезался в стену позади себя.

Тони стоял и смотрел на парня. Тот выглядел испуганным и явно искал лучший выход из того положения, в котором Тони застал его.

— Паршиво выглядишь, малыш, — протянул мужчина, и… Правда, Питер выглядел очень дерьмово. Одежда подростка была покрыта темно-коричневыми пятнами, а лицо осунулось и посерело. Его глаза были налиты кровью и широко раскрыты.

Парень рванул влево, споткнувшись о камни под мостом, на что Тони шагнул вперед и предупредительно зарядил репульсор. Он никогда не причинит вреда пацану, просто напугает его.

— Ты никуда не пойдешь, пока я не выясню, что происходит, — сказал Тони. Питер остановился и посмотрел на него пустыми глазами. Затем его взгляд опустился вниз, к репульсору. — Ты принимал наркотики? — недоверчиво спросил мужчина, заметив темные мешки под глазами подростка. Питер рассмеялся, как будто Тони спросил его о чем-то смешном.

— Пытался. Оказывается, Человек-Паук разорил бы большинство торговцев в этой части города. Мне сказали, в последние месяцы их трудно достать, но… — Питер поднял ладони от иронии. Он отошел на шаг назад и опустил взгляд. — Увидимся, мистер Старк.

— Что? Ты не боишься, что я выстрелю в тебя из репульсора? — спросил Тони.

— Не боюсь, — ответил Питер и пошел дальше.

— Ты думаешь, я этого не сделаю? — повторил мужчина, но Паркер не остановился. Старк нацелился на бетонную глыбу на пути Питера и взорвал ее, покрыв парня слоем пыли. Когда серое облако рассеялась, Питер смотрел на него с вселенским спокойствием.

— Дело не в том, что я не думаю, что Вы это сделаете, просто мне правда всё равно. Идите домой, мистер Старк, — вздохнул парень и пошел дальше. Тони резко опустил руку и подлетел к Питеру, чтобы снова преградить ему путь.

— Что с тобой происходит, Пит? — спросил мужчина, протягивая руку к плечу подростка. Питер увернулся от прикосновения и отвернулся. С такого близкого расстояния Старк мог разглядеть гораздо больше деталей: впалые щеки, синяки, ссадины… У него перехватило дыхание, когда он снова посмотрел на большие коричневые пятна на одежде парня. Это было похоже на… засохшую кровь. Нет. О, нет. — Тебе же не взбрело в голову совершить какую-нибудь _глупость_ , правда?

— Глупость? Нет, не глупость, — рот Питера исказился странно-веселой усмешкой. — Я пытался избавиться от этой проблемы, но из-за укуса паука я всё еще не придумал лучший способ, как это сделать.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Питер снова попытался обойти его, но Тони продолжал преграждать ему путь. Паркер вздохнул и посмотрел на него.

— У меня слишком быстрая регенерация, чтобы… чтобы я мог покончить со всем этим, ясно? — вздохнул Питер, показывая свои запястья, на которых тянулись длинные темно-розовые шрамы, идущие от каждого запястья вверх вдоль каждого предплечья. — Я теряю сознание от потери крови, а затем просыпаюсь, потому что моё тело прокляло меня быстрой свертываемостью, исцелением и сверхбыстрым пополнением объема крови. Это вам не просто паукам ноги отрывать и смотреть, как они хромают. Тут — поди разберись.

— Господи, Питер…

— То же самое касается сужения дыхательных путей и уровня кислорода в крови, я полагаю, — сказал Питер. Тони перевел взгляд на шею Питера и увидел ссадины на его горле, выглядывающие из-за воротника рубашки. Питер бросил бессознательный взгляд вверх, и Тони последовал за ним, чтобы увидеть два шнура и толстую веревку, свисающую с опор моста. — Алкогольное отравление и чрезмерная дозировка таблеток тоже не работают — и позвольте мне сказать вам, что у пауков отвратительная желчь, когда их рвёт, — сказал Питер с самоуничижительным смехом. — Кто же знал, что у меня есть такой навык, а?

— Пит… — Тони в шоке уставился на парня.

— Я вроде как хотел испытать ещё один способ: броситься под поезд в метро, — пожал плечами Питер и с размаху ударил по раскрытой ладони кулаком, изображая, что могло бы с ним произойти. — Но я слышал, что после этого репутация у водителей всегда снижается… — он замолчал на мгновение, а когда Тони недоверчиво уставился на него, продолжил говорить. — Голодание — слишком медленный способ, поэтому я собирался попробовать воду, но её не было поблизости, так что в тот раз, когда Вы вытащили меня из реки… мне показалось, что это не лучший способ уйти. У меня вроде как кончаются идеи. Но ведь пауки могут так умереть, правда? Если их утопить в раковине, например.

Тони рванулся вперед, схватил парня за плечи и крепко прижал к себе. Питер тут же начал отталкивать его, но несмотря на явную слабость, парень был намного сильнее его, даже в костюме.

— Мне очень жаль, малыш. Прости, прости меня, Питер. Пожалуйста, не убегай, — умолял Тони, цепляясь за хрупкие плечи изо всех сил. Питер боролся еще несколько секунд, затем немного осел, а потом Тони услышал _это_. Громкий всхлип. — Пойдем со мной. Пожалуйста, — прошептал Тони, уткнувшись в грязные волосы Питера. — Мы можем все исправить. Я обещаю.

— Я не могу вернуться к себе домой, — парень снова начал толкаться.

— Тогда пойдем в мой дом! Останься со мной, — сказал Тони, стараясь не упасть. Питеру удалось оттолкнуть мужчину, и тот отшатнулся.

— Все в порядке, Тони — так даже лучше.

— Нет… нет! Идем со мной, Пит!

— И что делать? Быть вашим стажером? — спросил Питер со смехом.

— А как насчет моего друга?

— У нас никогда не было дружбы! — усмехнулся парень.

— Я понимаю это… глупо… с опозданием… и я был действительно дерьмовым наставником, но… так как насчет того, чтобы ты дал мне попробовать быть твоим другом? — Тони взглянул на него, но Питер покачал головой.

— Назовите мне хоть одну вескую причину?

— Я мог бы назвать хоть сотню, но ты бы мне не поверил, так что как насчет этой — сейчас начало марта, и ближайшая к этому месту вода, вероятно, Ист-Ривер. Её температура будет близка к нулю, и это будет похоже на тысячу ударов ножом, изнутри и снаружи… теплая постель в башне Старка звучит лучше, чем это, верно? — Питер уставился на него, обдумывая его слова. Тони распахнул костюм, шагнул вперед и протянул руку. — Ну же, дай мне шанс.

Питер отвел взгляд, и по его щеке скатилась слеза, но он лишь коротко кивнул, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Тони заключил парня в объятия. Паркер, казалось, просто висел на руках мужчины, когда плакал, но Тони держал его, гладя по волосам в течение добрых пяти минут, прежде чем рыдания не превратились в икоту.

— Пойдем, я отведу тебя обратно в башню. Мы можем подождать машину, или мы окажемся там уже через пять минут, если я задействую костюм. Как насчёт пролёта над городом? — осторожно спросил мужчина. Питер отстранился и кивнул. — Тебе нужен твой рюкзак?

— Вообще там было много разных ценностей, но я заложил это всё, чтобы купить таблеток и алкоголя, а теперь он… выглядит немного кровавым и потрёпанным.

Тони кивнул и быстро обнял Питера в последний раз, чтобы успокоить скорее себя, чем парня, а затем вернулся в свой костюм. Как только он сомкнулся вокруг него, Старк отступил к Питеру.

— Встань на мои ноги и обними меня за шею. Будь спокоен, обещаю, что ты не упадешь, — Тони понял иронию этого заявления, как только произнес его, но проигнорировал это, обхватив рукой тонкую талию парня и притянув его к себе.

Старк включил репульсоры, и в тот момент он мог с уверенностью сказать, что Питер на мгновение отвлекся от ощущения запуска и яркости контролируемого взрыва под ними. Мужчина крепко держал Питера за талию, прижимая его руку к костюму так, чтобы Паркер не смог бы вывернуться, и поднялся в небо к своей башне.


	2. Возвращение домой

Оказавшись в воздухе, Тони отключил проектор голоса, перешел в беззвучный режим и приказал ИИ:

— Пятница, пошли машину за Мэй Паркер, пусть она встретит меня в Башне: скажи ей, что Питер найден, сейчас он в безопасности. Я расскажу ей обо всём сам, как только она приедет. И свяжи меня с Беннером.

— Тони? — сразу же ответил Брюс.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь. _Нам_ нужна твоя помощь. Как врача. И немного как шарлатана.

— Ты в порядке, Тони? Снова взыграл посттравматический синдром?

— Нет, не я. Чувачок-Паучок. Мы летим в башню — он несколько раз пытался покончить с собой. И отчаянно нуждается в помощи.

— Я в Бразилии, Старк, попроси Пятницу что-нибудь организовать, и я поеду в аэропорт. К утру уже буду у вас. Паркер, он… ранен или ему нужна срочная психологическая помощь?

— Ну же, Брюси, он Человек-Паук, он выберется из любого бункера за 2 минуты. Но я еле уговорил его пойти со мной, так что мне дико повезло. А насчет здоровья… он не истекает кровью. По крайней мере, уже перестал.

— Вот как. Я приеду, как только смогу. Старайся обеспечить ему покой. Убедись, что ему тепло, у него достаточно еды, воды, но самое главное: не позволяй ему выходить из башни как можно дольше. Хоть в клетку посади. Уж как это делается, ты точно знаешь.

— Да. Спасибо, Брюс. Увидимся утром, — сказал Тони, и в ухе всё стихло. — Пятница, ты слышала, что сказал этот большой зеленый парень? Организуй всё так, чтобы он приехал как можно скорее.

Питер старался держаться стойко и сжимал пояс Старка ровно до тех пор, пока его совсем не покинули силы. Это случилось в нескольких сотнях ярдов от посадочной площадки: в какой-то момент он просто обмяк в объятиях Тони и едва не соскользнул вниз, но мужчина вовремя среагировал и завис в воздухе, чтобы подхватить Питера одной рукой под колени, а другой — подмышки, прижимая лицо парня к груди.

— Пятница, проверь жизненные показатели.

— Жизненно важные органы в порядке, босс. Вероятнее всего, он потерял сознание от усталости.

Оставшаяся дорога показалась вечной: чтобы не потревожить Питера, Тони задействовал репульсоры в нижней части костюма и летел, стараясь балансировать в воздухе и одновременно с этим удерживать подростка на руках.

Когда Старк наконец оказался на крыше башни, первым делом он снял шлем, а затем быстро прошел через гостиную в спальню, где за неприметной дверью расположился огромный душ. Он вошел в кабинку и осторожно положил Питера на пол, придерживая за плечи. Голова парня удобно устроилась на стеклянной дверце.

Тони оставил Питера на несколько минут, успев за это время убрать костюм и раздеться до нижнего белья, вернулся в душ и начал раздевать парня, откидывая в сторону отвратительно пахнущую одежду.

Конечно, где-то на уровне подсознания заманчиво маячила мысль о том, что парню было бы неплохо дать поспать, но Тони явно не хотел, чтобы Паркер снова потерял сознание от ужаса, когда проснётся и обнаружит себя в одежде, местами запачканной кровью и со следами засохшей желчи. К тому же пахло от него тоже явно не Hugo Boss.

Он медленно снял с Питера кроссовки и носки, потом джинсы и наконец пальто, которым парень укрывался в тщетных попытках согреться ночью. Сердце мужчины сжалось так болезненно сильно, когда он увидел окровавленную футболку с очередной смешной надписью, но он всё равно стянул ее через голову и бросил в кучу, которую планировал утилизировать сразу после того, как закончит отмывать Питера от грязи.

Полностью раздев подростка, Тони повернулся к душевой кабине и застыл на месте, разглядывая Паркера, но всё же решился и сделал шаг вперёд. А потом его осенило: это всё может разбудить пацана, а если так…

— Пятница, закрой все двери и окна. Без моего разрешения вход и выход запрещен.

— Да, Босс.

— Давай же, Пит. Надо привести тебя в порядок, а потом ты уже сможешь поспать, — сквозь зубы проговорил Тони. Он вывернул кран до комфортной температуры и направил струю прямо на парня. Питер медленно разлепил глаза и пару раз моргнул.

— Хм, где я?

— В башне, Пит. Ты в безопасности. Просто немного привожу тебя в порядок перед сном, — сказал Тони, откидывая голову Питера назад, направляя струю теплой воды на его волосы и морща нос от комка чего-то непонятного в волосах подростка.

Тони схватил гель для душа, щедро вылил его на волосы и плечи Паркера и начал смывать всю грязь и кровь с парня. Сначала Тони вымыл торс, который пострадал больше всего, а потом позволил потоку воды и мыла сделать остальное. В сознании всё время крутилось, что он пытался отмыть от крови полубессознательного подростка в собственном душе. Конечно, Питер мог бы хорошенько искупаться и завтра, но сейчас надо хотя бы попытаться сделать так, чтобы от парня пахло получше, чем от почти мёртвого бомжа.

Тони уловил какое-то движение, и когда опустил взгляд, то увидел, как Питер медленно моргнул, глядя на него снизу вверх как раз в тот момент, когда белая пена, стекая с его тела, исчезла в сливном отверстии.

— Простите, мистер Старк, — пробормотал он.

— Эй, парень. Давай без этого. Тебе не за что извиняться. Поднимайся, давай, надо вытереться, — сказал Тони, хватая с вешалки большое пушистое полотенце.

Мужчина стряхнул с себя крупные капли воды, а затем уговорил парня пойти в спальню, но на мгновение задумался, не отнести ли Питера в гостиную. Честно говоря, ему не хотелось бы снова оставлять Паркера одного до тех пора, пока не приедет Беннер.

Питер все еще казался усталым и сонным, поэтому Тони усадил его на край кровати и, быстро накинув на себя одежду, открыл шкаф, чтобы достать футболку и пижамные штаны для парня. Спустя время, когда Питер уже сонно натянул на себя одежду, Старк откинул край одеяла и постучал по матрасу.

— Давай, Пит. Залезай, — сказал он, улыбаясь тому, как лениво парнишка забрался на одеяло и плюхнулся на подушку.

— Хм, пахнет приятно, — пробормотал Питер.

— Ну, отсутствие крови и рвоты на одежде улучшает запах чего угодно. Хочешь чего-нибудь поесть? Когда ты ел в последний раз?

— Хм… не знаю. Я не голоден.

— Я приготовлю тебе что-нибудь, если ты передумаешь, — произнёс мужчина, и в ту же секунду был прерван Пятницей:

— Босс, приехала Мэй Паркер.

— Мэй здесь?! — насторожился парень. — О, Боже, о боже. Нет!

— Эй, эй. Все будет хорошо. Я обещаю. Она не собирается кричать на тебя, она просто волнуется и хочет убедиться, что ты в порядке. Давай ты уложишь голову на подушку, а я пойду поговорю с ней, хорошо?

— Но… Я не хочу возвращаться домой.

— Тебе и не нужно… ложись и немного поспи. Я скоро вернусь. Всё будет хорошо, я всё улажу, ладно? — пробормотал Тони, стараясь опустить голову подростка на подушку. Как только он закрыл дверь в свою спальню, то тут же позвал Мэй. Через несколько мгновений женщина выскочила из лифта.

— Где он?!

— Мэй, успокойся. Успокойся.

— Мне нужно увидеть его, Старк!

— Да знаю я! — воскликнул он, схватив ее за плечи, когда она начала оглядываться, пытаясь определить, за какой дверью может находиться ее племянник. — Но сейчас он очень, _очень_ уязвим и только что успокоился, так что мне нужно, чтобы ты тоже успокоилась — ради него. Если ты войдешь туда, он точно захочет убежать.

— С ним все в порядке? — Мэй поникла, но всё же собралась с духом и спросила. Тони кивнул, подводя ее к дивану. Она села и сбросила сумку, с нетерпением ожидая, что скажет мужчина.

— Давай ты присядешь. То, что я скажу тебе… это будет трудно слышать. Прямо сейчас (это самое важное) Питер цел и невредим. И я правда собираюсь обеспечить его всем, что нужно, чтобы он оставался в этом состоянии как можно дольше. Мэй, я нашел его под мостом в плачевном состоянии. Он пытался… пытался покончить с собой, — мужчина поднял на неё глаза, и в этот момент Мэй издала громкий вскрик, зажав рот ладонью, а её глаза наполнились слезами. — Я вызвал врача-специалиста, который прилетит уже очень скоро — он будет здесь к утру. Но до тех пор, пока он не приедет, мы просто должны стараться поддерживать Питера. И я знаю, что он чувствует, что разочаровал тебя, поэтому он может отреагировать на встречу с тобой… не очень хорошо.

— Я знаю, я знаю, что на самом деле ты не разочарован в нем. И я тоже не разочарована, — Мэй покачала головой.

— Мэй, я так облажался… но прямо сейчас мы должны вести себя с ним спокойно. Я сказал, что приготовлю ему что-нибудь поесть на случай, если он захочет подкрепиться. Не дашь мне подсказку, что ему нравится? — спросил Тони, видя, что его просьба заставляет Мэй почувствовать себя полезной. — Мы вместе принесём ему его любимое блюдо, и ты сможешь убедить его в том, что надо поесть.

— Босс, Питер пытается выломать решетку на окнах! — внезапно прервала его Пятница — сигнал тревоги бил по ушам громким неприятным звуком.

— Да тут не меньше пятидесяти этажей, Старк! Если он упадет… — встревожилась Мэй. Они оба вскочили с дивана, и Тони побежал в свою спальню, а Мэй поспешила за ним.

Ворвавшись в комнату, он увидел Питера, который стоял у окна, пытаясь поднять стальную раму и сгибая её, отчего пуленепробиваемое стекло трескалось по всей своей поверхности.

— Пятница, активируй заслонки в спальне! — крикнул Тони, и на стекло с грохотом опустилась металлический толстый лист.

— Нет! Нет! — закричал Питер, поворачиваясь к ним лицом и мгновенно пятясь назад. — Мэй…

Дыхание Питера было быстрым и тяжелым, его глаза метались по комнате, и это всё было хорошо знакомо Тони.

— Полегче, полегче… Давай, Пит. Ты в безопасности. Тебе не от чего бежать. Сделай глубокий вдох, давай… давай, — сказал Тони, делая шаг к нему. Питер толкнул Старка в грудь, и тогда мужчина отлетел назад через всю комнату, ударившись о стену позади.

— Это вообще реально — быть таким сильным?! — испуганно воскликнула Мэй.

— Здесь нет ничего, что могло бы причинить тебе боль, Пит, — Тони поднялся на ноги. — Давай, приятель, дыши вместе со мной… замедли дыхание… сосредоточься на мне. Пит! Сосредоточься на мне! — Тони не отставал. Наконец, взгляд Питера вернулся к мужчине. — Вот так, хорошо. А теперь скажи мне, какого цвета на мне рубашка… давай… какого цвета? — Питер перевел взгляд на его рубашку, но промолчал. — Какого цвета, Пит?

— Черная, — выдохнул Питер, снова оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Так, а теперь посмотри на ковер, посмотри на свои ноги… Ну же, Питер, просто посмотри на меня… вот так… а теперь, как этот ковер ощущается на твоих босых ногах… давай, дотронься до него… ну же… каково это?

Дыхание Питера слегка участилось, когда он посмотрел на Тони.

— Мягкий… ковёр мягкий.

— А сколько подушек на кровати? Пересчитай их, — попросил его Тони.

— Зачем мне это? — растерянно спросил Питер, качая головой.

— Просто пересчитай их для меня, Пит. Ты мне доверяешь, верно? Посчитай их для меня, — улыбнулся мужчина, когда Питер посмотрел на кровать.

— Шесть, — сказал парень, все еще сбитый с толку. Тони улыбнулся.

— Отличная работа, чемпион. А теперь подумай, как быстро ты дышишь. Давай притормозим… мы будем делать это вместе, — сказал Тони, снова медленно приближаясь. — Вдохни на три секунды — раз-два-три и выдохни два-три… Давай, Пит. Сосредоточься на мне и дыши вместе со мной. Раз-два-три, выход два-три… — мужчина подошел к нему и осторожно коснулся плеча парня. — Ты отлично справляешься, Пит. Просто супер. А теперь оглянись вокруг, осторожно и медленно, и продолжай дышать. Ты в моей комнате, всё хорошо, ты в безопасности. Тебе тепло, ты не ранен. Всё будет хорошо. Иди и сядь со мной на кровать, вот и все, — они дошли до кровати, и Питер сел рядом. Тони усадил его так, чтобы парень сидел спиной к изголовью кровати. Рука мужчины обвилась вокруг него. — Ну что, получше? — Питер кивнул и сглотнул. — Иди сюда, — сказал Тони Мэй, которая все еще беспомощно топталась у двери. — Полегче, Пит. Все в порядке, — сказал Старк, соскальзывая с кровати и жестом приглашая Мэй занять его место. — Просто позволь ей обнять тебя. Она ведь не сердится, правда, Мэй?

— Нет, малыш, — сказала она, осторожно садясь и беря его руки в свои ладони.

— Вот именно, сосредоточься на дыхании, — продолжал наставлять Тони. — Вдох на три, выдох на три… вот и все. Делай как Мэй. Вдох на три, выдох на три. Вот и все, просто позволь ей обнять тебя. Не нужно говорить, просто сосредоточься на дыхании, — сказал Тони, бросив взгляд на Мэй, чтобы она понимала, что говорить пока не стоит. Ещё придет время поговорить, но последнее, что сейчас нужно слышать парню, это вопрос «почему?», слетающий с губ тёти. Она понимающе кивнула в ответ и крепко обняла его. — Я буду через две минуты, а вы, ребята, держитесь крепче и просто дышите, — сказал он и вышел из комнаты, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. — Пятница, соедини с Беннером и тащи сюда Марков: «33», «43» и «40» так, чтобы они стояли на страже у моей двери… и «38»… да, приведи сюда кого-нибудь покрепче — просто на случай, если нам понадобится немного мускулов.

— Босс, у меня на линии мистер Беннер.

— Брюс, у меня тут большие проблемы. Массовые приступы тревоги, и нам едва удалось удержать его от того, чтобы он не вылетел из окна пятидесятого этажа. Он сильнее меня, и если я не выпущу несколько костюмов, чтобы удержать его или заманить в ловушку Халкбастера, я не знаю, переживет ли он эту ночь.

— Это попытка бегства или… или он снова пытался совершить суицид?

— Возможно, всё вместе. Если он выберется отсюда, я уверен, что у него будет план для очередной попытки самоубийства.

— Хорошо, я позвоню в госпиталь Маунт Синай и попрошу их выдать тебе необходимые лекарства — сильнодействующие успокоительные. Перезвони мне, если ты думаешь, что вам нужно увеличить дозировку, которую я укажу из-за его метаболизма.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как костюм «Марк-43» с хрустом опустился у главных дверей больницы, а несколько минут спустя нервный фармацевт пытался объяснить молчаливой и пустой железяке возможные побочные эффекты и противопоказания. Он не стал спорить, когда костюм вырвал аптечный пакет из его рук и помчался по коридору, напугав уходящих сотрудников.

Тони сидел в своей комнате, наблюдая, как пальцы Мэй перебирают волосы парнишки. Когда он положил руку ей на плечо, как раз вернулся костюм и прошел прямо в спальню. Питер устало вскинул голову.

— Полегче, Пит. Это просто пустой костюм, который полетел за кое-какими покупками для меня. Надо было ему захватить пиццу, да? — пошутил мужчина. Он взял сумку, и Пятница тактично оставила их в комнате втроём. Тони вытащил лекарства, пачку таблеток и пузырек с жидкостью. Он прочитал инструкции и приготовил лекарства, прежде чем сесть рядом с Питером. — Я позвонил доктору, которому доверяю, и он прислал мне эти успокоительные. Тебе нужно немного отдохнуть, Пит, и это поможет тебе проспать всю ночь. Идёт?

Питер кивнул и посмотрел на Мэй, которая тоже кивнула. Он схватил стакан с водой с бокового столика и протянул ему две таблетки. Питер принял их без возражений, явно обрадовавшись перспективе успокоительного забвения.

— Что это? — до уха Старка донёсся голос Мэй.

— Вторая — это быстродействующая доза мощного лекарства, но мне нужно спросить разрешения Питера, прежде чем он заснет. Могу я попросить тебя немного подождать в гостиной? — серьезно спросил Тони. Мэй выглядела так, будто хотела отказаться, но потом передумала. Поэтому она поцеловала Питера в лоб и неохотно отошла от него. Когда дверь спальни снова захлопнулась, Питер поднял на него глаза. В это же мгновение мужчина взял парня за руку. — Я могу рассказать Мэй правду о Человеке-Пауке?

— Я думаю… теперь это не будет иметь большого значения, да? — сказал Питер, когда оба посмотрели на шрамы на его поднятой руке.

— Я обещаю тебе, что все будет хорошо, — ответил Тони, стараясь загнать иглу точно в вену подростка. Ему пришлось сильно надавить, чтобы пробиться сквозь прочную кожу Питера, и он подумал, как трудно было Питеру сделать порезы на собственных запястьях. Глаза парня закрылись, и Тони уговорил его принять удобную позу, а затем мягко поцеловал его в макушку.

— Хм… это было мило, — пробормотал Питер.

— А теперь спи.


	3. Chapter 3: Откровение

Когда Тони вышел из спальни, Мэй уже ждала его снаружи. Он на мгновение приоткрыл дверь и жестом предложил ей взглянуть на племянника.

— Питер спит, а Пятница присматривает за ним — она сообщит нам, если он вдруг проснётся, — Тони закрыл дверь и повернулся к диванам, на которых они сидели раньше. — Дверь заблокирована, чтобы её открыть, нужны био-отпечатки, а ещё здесь есть эти ребята, — сказал Тони, указывая на три костюма у двери, — чтобы дополнительно обезопасить Питера, так что он не сможет сбежать.

— Да. Хотя вот этот кажется мне слишком… чересчур крутым, — сказала Мэй, указывая на самый крупный из всех его костюмов.

— Ну, он просто… за компанию вместе с остальными, — пробормотал Тони, игнорируя настоящую причину присутствия супер-сильного костюма. — Ты хочешь остаться здесь на ночь? — спросил он. Мэй кивнула, и они наконец сели. — Думаю, тебе будет комфортно в комнате для гостей, а я буду спать на диване в комнате с ним. Есть небольшой шанс, что его метаболизм усилится из-за седативных препаратов, и ему понадобится новая доза лекарства.

— Ты так хорошо успокоил его… я сначала даже не поняла, зачем ты говоришь про свою рубашку и ковёр, — призналась женщина.

— Своеобразное «заземление»… Пит потерялся в пространстве, а мне нужно было показать ему, что он в безопасности, в знакомом месте, прежде чем он вновь получил бы контроль над собой. Я научился этому, когда сам испытывал панические атаки из-за ПТСР. Сколько раз Пеп или Роуди говорили мне считать машины, или совать руку в траву, или что-то в этом роде, — признался Тони, пожимая плечами.

— Что же нам делать? Нельзя держать его взаперти в твоей башне, как Рапунцель, всю оставшуюся жизнь!

Тони улыбнулся и покачал головой, мысленно представляя Питера, пожимающего плечами и выползающего прямо из окна сказочной башни.

— На самом деле… нам нужно поговорить, — осторожно начал Тони. — У меня есть для тебя небольшое откровение, и оно тебе не понравится.

— Ты сказал, что с ним все в порядке и что он не пострадал.

— Не пострадал… он крепкий парень. Завтра я его еще раз осмотрю, на всякий случай. Я позвонил Беннеру, и он уже в пути. Он будет с нами утром.

— Беннер? Брюс Беннер? Который Халк, тот самый Беннер? — растерянно спросила Мэй.

— Беннер — доктор, а ещё у него есть докторская степень по философии и психологии наряду с некоторыми другими вещами… он хотел полностью понять психику и управление гневом, — пожал плечами Тони. — И у него самого бывали… «темные периоды». Но в основном я позвонил Беннеру, потому что Питеру придется поговорить о том, что он некоторое время держал в секрете.

— Я знаю, что он гей! Он говорил мне об этом!

— Эм-м, это немного больше, чем просто… — сказал Тони, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что Мэй только что по неосторожности выдала своего племянника. — Беннер — хороший выбор, потому что он один из нас. Один из Мстителей, как я, Романофф, Вижн, Бартон и неофициально… Питер Паркер. И мы будем заботиться о всех членах команды.

— Что? — переспросила она с таким видом, будто ослышалась.

— Не было никогда никакой стажировки, Мэй… когда я пришел к вам в первый раз, моей целью была вербовка Питера в Мстители.

— В Мстители? Пятнадцатилетнего пацана? Ты что, спятил?

— Да, я тоже удивился, но… но Мэй, твой племянник — Человек-Паук.

Мэй моргнула, как будто Тони говорил на несуществующем языке, резко покачала головой и несколько мгновений просто смотрела на него.

— Питер? Питер — Человек-Паук?

— Вот почему он показался тебе таким сильным… он наш новобранец. В ту ночь, когда он исчез… я не отменил его стажировку, я забрал у него костюм, потому что он нарушил некоторые фундаментальные правила, которые мы установили специально для того, чтобы держать его в безопасности. Он связался с теми террористами на пароме, и я забрал его костюм, чтобы задержать его на некоторое время, а потом поговорить.

— О боже мой! — Мэй прикрыла рот рукой. — Он присутствовал при инциденте с паромом!

— И то ограбление банка, спасение памятника Вашингтону, кражи велосипедов на тридцать четвертой улице, и все эти мелочи… он уже давно этим занимается. Но обычно он держался поближе к дому, ближе к земле и в безопасности. Я волновался за него. Я подумал, что если заберу костюм, то он будет в большей безопасности, а когда верну — он будет более склонен придерживаться правил.

— О боже, я так старалась, чтобы он не прогуливал занятия и…

— Мэй, он пытался быть героем, — вставил Тони.

— Как, черт возьми, он стал Человеком-Пауком?!

— Эй, я тут ни при чем — он уже мотался по городу, когда я его нашел, — Тони поднял руки вверх. — Это был какой-то радиоактивный паук, укусивший его во время школьной поездки. Кажется, для Мстителей тема радиации особенно близка… кроме моего случая, конечно. У меня только деньги. Хочешь виски? — предложил Тони, узнав по выражению лица Мэй человека, который вот-вот потеряет рассудок.

— Да! — быстро ответила женщина. Он встал и через несколько минут вернулся с бокалом. — А после сегодняшнего вечера тебе не нужен еще один? — спросила она, делая глоток.

— Надо сохранять ясную голову на случай, если он проснется, — пожал плечами Тони. — Но ты пей, он в надежных руках со мной и этими ребятами… видишь, зачем мне нужен этот большой парень? — указывая на огромный костюм. — Питер может поднять и бросить в кого-нибудь целый автобус.

— Спасибо… ты всегда был героем для него, даже в детстве — я имею в виду, что он всегда был твоим большим поклонником, поэтому мы пошли на выставку Старка — а потом, когда ты спас его, он был просто неизлечим, — она засмеялась, вытирая слезы.

— Спас его?

— Ты не знал? Я думала, он тебе все рассказал, — удивленно сказала Мэй. Тони покачал головой. — Мы с Беном и Питером были в толпе, когда ты открывал выставку, и Пит настоял на том, чтобы быть на плечах Бена, чтобы ты мог видеть его маску Железного Человека, когда ты летел с потолка… как будто ты вообще в зал смотрел! Во всяком случае, мы были довольно близко к передней части толпы, поэтому, когда эти ужасные роботы сошли с ума, мы были буквально затоплены паникующей толпой. Когда мы вышли из главного здания, Питера оттащили от нас, и мы потеряли его из виду. Я до сих пор помню ужас, когда увидела, как этот беспилотник нацелился на маленького Питера, а он с такой глупой храбростью поднял свою маленькую фальшивую перчатку Железного Человека. Мы побежали к нему, и через мгновение ты приземлился и отшвырнул эту штуку от него. Он сказал нам, что ты похвалил его — он был так счастлив, просто вне себя! — совершенно не беспокоясь, находясь в секунде от смерти… мы с Беном все еще дрожали день спустя.

— Господи, да будь я проклят, — сказал Тони, откидываясь на спинку стула. Они поговорили еще немного, но Питер уже спал. Впечатления от прошедшего дня настигли их обоих, и Мэй призналась, что не спала больше двух дней, пока Питер отсутствовал.

Тони проводил ее в комнату для гостей, а потом вернулся, взял одеяло из шкафа, устроился на диване в своей комнате и лёг так, чтобы хорошо видеть бугорок под одеялом на своей кровати.


	4. Прибытие помощи

Тони проснулся от громкого стука костяшек пальцев в дверь спальни и крика Мэй:

— Завтрак!

— Иду, тётя Мэй, — машинально простонал Питер из-под одеяла. Тони улыбнулся, потирая сонные глаза и пытаясь размять затекшую от сна шею.

— Давай, малыш, я умираю с голоду, — сказал Тони, поднимаясь на ноги и пытаясь растолкать Питера, как вдруг комок на кровати застыл. — Да, ты в моей постели. Да, всё то дерьмо действительно произошло прошлой ночью, и да… похоже, нам приготовили завтрак, так что есть лучик надежды, что ты встанешь, верно?

— Я на минуту забыл об этом… — пробормотал Питер. Прежде чем Тони успел ответить, в дверь снова постучали, и в комнату просунулась голова Мэй.

— Идёмте, пока не остыло.

— Мэй… мне так жаль…

— Хватит извиняться, тут блинчики вообще-то. Ты ведь голоден, да? — спросила она. В животе у Питера заурчало, и Тони рассмеялся, выходя вслед за ней из спальни. Питер неловко тащился позади в слишком большой рубашке и мешковатых штанах.

— Тебе не нужно было делать все это, Мэй, и, честно говоря, я удивлен, что у меня на кухне были все ингредиенты, — удивлённо проговорил Тони, следуя примеру Мэй и сохраняя как можно более непринуждённый вид.

— Ну, мне не часто приходится готовить завтрак Железному Человеку и Человеку-Пауку, — подмигнула женщина, подталкивая Питера локтем.

— Мэй, мне так жаль, что я…

— Эй. Я же сказала, хватит этого. Я очень горжусь тобой, Питер, — улыбнулась она, обхватывая его лицо ладонями. Питер выглядел удивленным этим заявлением, но ему не дали времени прийти в себя. — А теперь давай, ешь, я приготовила достаточно для твоего метаболизма, — сказала она, выкладывая блины на тарелку и подавая их.

— О, черника! Блины довольно вкусные, Мэй! — пробормотал с набитым ртом Старк.

— Может быть, мне стоит получить патент и создать бизнес, выпекать блины под брендом «Блины для Мстителей», зарабатывать миллионы… — предложила Мэй.

— Кто-то сказал «блины для Мстителей»? Означает ли это, что я могу съесть хотя бы немного, потому что еда в самолете просто ужасна?! — спросил с порога Брюс.

— Брюс! — обрадовался Тони, подходя поприветствовать своего друга.

— Привет, Тони, — сказал Брюс, обнимая мужчину и направляясь к бару. — Привет, малыш, — Брюс ласково взъерошил волосы Питера. — И мы не встречались, Я Брюс, — улыбнулся он, протягивая руку тёте Питера. Мэй пожала ее.

— Я Мэй Паркер. Спасибо, что проделали весь этот путь.

— Не проблема. Ты нормально поспал ночью? — спросил Беннер у Питера. Парень пожал плечами, а потом огляделся.

— Думаю, да. Эй. Что здесь делают все эти костюмы? — спросил парень, приподнимая бровь. Брюс обернулся и вместо ответа кивнул сам себе, при этом добавив: — Я как бы… надеялся на блинчики…

— Так точно! — смеясь, сказала Мэй, выливая на сковородку новую блинную смесь. Несмотря на все ухищрения, Тони уловил момент, когда Питер понял истинную причину появления Брюса. Он молчал, пока они ели, а когда они закончили, Беннер повернулся к парню.

— Как ты отнесешься к нашей беседе?

— Вы имеете в виду, как с врачом? — переспросил подросток. Брюс кивнул. — Хорошо. Наверное. Но Вы должны знать, я уже проходил терапию раньше и… это не очень помогало.

— Хорошо, мы просто поболтаем, — пожал плечами Брюс. — Где ты хочешь поговорить? Здесь, на диванах, нормально?

Питер кивнул, и Тони повернулся к Мэй.

— Эй, пока Брюс здесь, почему бы нам не заскочить к тебе и не забрать кое-что из твоих вещей, если ты хочешь остаться еще на одну ночь? — спросил Тони, одновременно придумывая причину уйти и давая Мэй возможность провести с племянником еще одну ночь.

— Конечно, это было бы здорово! — воскликнула женщина. — Я только возьму свою сумку.

— А я возьму свое пальто. Веселитесь, детки! Пятница! Брюс — босс, пока папочки нет дома, — крикнул мужчина, передавая полный контроль над Пятницей и его костюмами в его отсутствие.

Когда через пару часов они вернулись в башню, Беннер сидел один в гостиной, просматривая какую-то информацию на планшете.

— Уже пришли? — спросил он.

— Где он?

— Он пошел прилечь — это был довольно тяжелый разговор.

— С ним все в порядке? — спросила Мэй, глядя в сторону двери спальни и явно испытывая непреодолимое желание подойти к Питеру.

— Сейчас он в порядке, спокоен и в безопасности. Но у него был тяжелый первый сеанс со мной, так что ему, вероятно, нужно некоторое время, чтобы справиться с этим. Я поручил Пятнице следить за его жизненными показателями, чтобы мы знали, есть ли ускорение сердечного ритма — если у него будет еще одна паническая атака, мы узнаем об этом.

— Как всё прошло? — спросил Тони.

— Я спросил у Питера, можно ли мне поговорить с вами, ребята, и он не возражал… Вернее, «мне всё равно» более точно передаёт смысл, но согласие было, так что проходите и садитесь. Послушайте, я не собираюсь приукрашивать всё это, так что если вам нужно, чтобы я остановился, просто скажите, хорошо? — спросил он. Мэй кивнула, и Брюс посмотрел на Тони, который, казалось, удивился, что его просят подтвердить это. — Ну, из того, что удалось узнать, я сделал вывод, что у него была какая-то травма, связанная со смертью его дяди, — начал Брюс, глядя на Мэй. — Он чувствовал себя ответственным за смерть мистера Паркера. Оказалось, что смерть дяди и чувство ответственности Питера стали тем самым переломным моментом в переходе от Питера к Человеку-Пауку. Вместо того, чтобы позволить терапии работать, Питер построил стену вокруг своей персоны Человека-Паука — Человек-паук мог взять эту ненависть и вину на себя и стать чем-то ценным — стать героем и заставить замолчать эти негативные голоса. Именно этот переход вывел его из прежней депрессии, а не терапия, — заключил Брюс.

— О, Боже, Пит… — промолвила Мэй, прикрывая рот рукой.

— Однако эта стена, которую он создал, полностью зависела от постоянной потребности быть этим героем, — объяснил Брюс, глядя на Тони и кивая, когда увидел, как до мужчины вдруг дошла эта истина. Он сидел как в воду опущенный.

— И именно поэтому он всегда выходил за рамки дозволенного, чтобы вмешаться. Поэтому он всегда делал все более и более опасные вещи, — понял Тони.

— И убегал каждую ночь… он проводил месяцы, выглядя усталым каждое утро, — сказала Мэй, осознав это.

— Быть героем стало своеобразным наркотиком, который истребил плохие эмоции, вину и чувство бесполезности… но, как и бывает со всеми наркотиками: вы продолжаете увеличивать дозу, чтобы поддерживать эффект, и рано или поздно в голову приходит что-то эдакое.

— Попытка в одиночку справиться с бандой, которая крадет технику, — кивнул Тони.

— И за одну ночь его стену просто снесли, разрушили. Превратили в руины. Извини за грубость, Тони, — ты не мог знать этого, когда снимал с него костюм, но он смотрел на тебя, чтобы убедиться, что его действий достаточно.

— И он остался ни с чем… — подытожила Мэй.

— И чувствовал, что сам он не представляет никакой ценности, — объяснил Брюс.

— О, черт… черт… я ему так и сказал. О, Старк, ты гребаный идиот, — выругался про себя Тони. Мэй и Брюс посмотрели на него. — Когда я сказал ему, что хочу вернуть костюм, я был слишком занят, обдумывая, что же теперь делать. Я так чертовски боялся за него, когда он сражался против этого оружия, что был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы злиться, и не слушал! — Тони поднялся на ноги и начал расхаживать по комнате. — Черт… он сказал мне: «я ничто без этого костюма». И что же я сделал? Что я, блядь, сделал? Я пошел и, черт возьми, сказал ему, что если он без костюма ничто, то он не достоин его использовать, — продолжал мужчина. Он повернулся к тёте Питера. — Мэй, Мэй, мне так жаль!

— Тони, ты пытался делать для него всё только самое лучшее. Ты же знаешь, что я тоже ругала его в тот вечер, — ответила Мэй.

— Пропорциональное распределение вины никому не поможет. Особенно Питеру, — четко произнес Брюс, останавливая их обоих. — Теперь, вдобавок ко всем этим существующим проблемам, повторные попытки самоубийства действительно усугубили ту травму, с которой он пытался справиться, — добавил Брюс.

— Повторные? Сколько их было? — спросила Мэй, глядя на них обоих. Тони опустил голову.

— Мэй, единственная реальная причина, по которой Питер все еще здесь, заключается в том, что из-за укуса паука он стал чертовски крепким парнем. Гораздо крепче, чем обычный человек, — сказал Тони, проводя ладонью по лицу.

— Что он пытался сделать с собой?

Брюс опустил глаза, позволив Тони разобраться с этим вопросом.

— Он пытался перерезать вены, несколько раз — повеситься, пробовал таблетки и пытался отравиться алкоголем… К счастью, ничего не помогало — его тело успевало восстановить повреждения, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— О боже, — сказала Мэй, и по её щекам покатились крупные слёзы. Тони снова сел рядом с ней и заключил ее в объятия.

— Мы все исправим, Мэй. Верно, Брюс?

— Питеру будет нелегко, но я пробуду здесь некоторое время, если ты не против, и буду проводить с ним ежедневные сеансы. А ещё я прописываю ему набор новых лекарств. Они помогут справиться с тревогой и депрессией, но это будет долгий путь, — объяснил Брюс. — Тони, ты не понаслышке знаешь, на что способен посттравматический синдром, а Питер ещё слишком молод — всё может стать хуже, прежде чем он не поправится.

— Ты думаешь, он попытается еще раз? — спросила Мэй, шмыгнув носом.

— Да, у него могут быть такие мысли. Но теперь мы хотя бы понимаем, в чем дело, и знаем, как нам действовать в случае чего.

— Мы оставим его здесь? — спросила Мэй.

— Обычно я бы рекомендовал временно поместить его в психиатрическую больницу — пока он спокоен, он слишком пресыщен тем, что происходит, и это признак опасности. Но больница просто не справится с его силой — палаты не будут оборудованы должным образом, чтобы сдержать его. Мне неприятно это говорить, и это идет вразрез с этикой, но я не вижу альтернативы тому, чтобы держать его здесь, пока он не перестанет представлять непосредственную опасность для себя.

— А мы в ближайшее время…

— Стараемся вести себя с ним настолько расслабленно, насколько это возможно. Занимайтесь с ним — ведите беседы обо всем и ни о чем, за исключением вещей, связанных с травмой. Никаких «почему» и «зачем» — это уже моя работа. Если он добровольно предоставит информацию, начнет говорить об этом, это совсем другая история. Тогда просто слушайте. Не перебивайте, не спрашивайте «почему». Не пытайтесь исправить ситуацию несколькими словами — просто скажите ему и покажите, что он любим и желанен, — на этих словах Мэй и Тони кивнули. — Хорошо… а теперь я собираюсь немного поспать. Мои комнаты двумя этажами ниже всё ещё функционируют?

— Да, они такие же, какими ты их оставил, — сказал Тони, когда Брюс поднялся на ноги. — И спасибо, Брюс. Я не знаю, что бы мы делали без тебя.

— Эй, он ведь один из нас, верно? — спросил Брюс, хлопая Тони по плечу, когда тот проходил мимо. — Миссис Паркер. Я уверен, что мы скоро снова поговорим, но просто помните: Вам нужно позаботиться о себе, прежде чем Вы сможешь позаботиться о ком-то еще. Найдите время для себя, поешьте, поспите…

Мэй кивнула.

***

— Ну что, ты или я? — спросила Мэй, переводя взгляд на тарелку карбонары, которая предназначалась для Питера.

— Не возражаешь, если я? — спросил Тони. Мэй уже просунула голову в спальню, чтобы посмотреть, смогут ли они уговорить его выйти, пока они ужинали, но Питер, казалось, не хотел показывать свое лицо.

— Удачи, — сказала она, протягивая ему тарелку.

Тони постучал костяшками пальцев в дверь, чтобы предупредить Питера, и вошел. Сегодня утром Питер проглотил пару блинов, но от обеда отказался, хотя он и так был довольно худым. Тони собирался убедиться, что он поел.

— Эй, я принес тебе ужин, — сказал Тони, подходя к Питеру, свернувшемуся калачиком на кровати.

— Я не очень голоден, мистер Старк, — предсказуемо ответил Питер.

— Да, но ты все равно попробуешь поесть, иначе у меня будут неприятности из-за того, что я не выполнил приказ Брюса. Если ты не ешь регулярно, уровень сахара в крови падает, что делает тебя более усталым и более подавленным. Давай, садись. Мэй сделала одно из твоих любимых блюд.

Питер подтянулся и сел; белая спортивная футболка Тони мешковато свисала с плеча подростка. Питер взял тарелку, а Старк сел на кровать рядом с ним и сделал несколько движений вилкой.

— Наверное, я наелся, — сказал Питер после трех попыток.

— Да ладно тебе, приятель. Дай мне половину тарелки, иначе Мэй подумает, что ты не стал есть это всё из-за её, ну… знаешь, кулинарных навыков, — в шутку сказал Тони. Голова Питера откинулась на спинку кровати, и он пристыженно посмотрел на Старка.

— Мне очень жаль, мистер Старк. Я теперь такая обуза для Вас, — тихо сказал Питер.

— Нет. Не обуза, — сказал Тони. — Мы заботимся о тебе, Пит… я забочусь о тебе. Мы просто хотим, чтобы ты выздоровел.

Питер кивнул и ещё несколько раз потыкал в макароны вилкой.

— А вообще-то это я должен извиняться перед тобой, — признался Тони, и Питер перестал есть и нахмурился. — Я же сказал, что ожидал, что ты станешь лучше меня. Теперь я понимаю, что ты уже был лучше меня. Я обращался с тобой, как с ребенком, удерживая тебя от попыток оправдать те глупые ожидания, которые я… и когда ты все равно попытался стать лучше, я наказал тебя, забрав костюм, — признался Тони, перебирая пальцами покрывало.

— Не нужно чувствовать себя виноватым из-за этого, мистер Старк. Вы были правы — я ничто без этого костюма, и даже когда он у меня есть, я недостаточно умен или силен, или… просто настолько, чтобы быть достаточно полезным, — сказал Питер, пожимая плечами.

— Это неправда, — сказал Тони, глядя на честность в глазах Питера. Он действительно верил в то, что говорил.

— Я много думал сегодня, и это не первый раз, когда я прихожу к такому пониманию. Просто терапия заставила меня какое-то время игнорировать правду. Я недостаточно хорош для этого костюма или этих сил… Этот паук просто укусил не того парня, — сказал Питер, снова пожимая плечами.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — спросил Тони, понимая, что идет против совета Беннера. И все же желание отговорить Питера от этой нелепой затеи было слишком сильным.

— Это я виноват, что дядя Бен умер, — признался Питер, наблюдая за реакцией Тони. — Потом я пытался стать лучше… а потом, когда Вы нашли меня, я думал, что у меня есть цель… но потом Вы заставили меня понять, что, хотя я и пытался, я мог бы убить всех на том пароме. Неважно, как сильно я стараюсь, я просто недостаточно хорош.

— О, Питер. Ты более чем достаточно хорош. Подумай обо всех людях, которым ты помог… и подумай об этом таким образом — если бы у тебя не было этих «паучьих» сил, и ты не сражался бы с линчевателями, это сделало бы тебя недостаточно хорошим? Разве Нед и твоя тётя недостаточно хороши, потому что они не патрулируют улицы в поисках старушек, чтобы помочь им перейти дорогу?

— Но ведь у меня есть эти способности… и с ними приходит ответственность, и тут уже что-то идёт не так, — сказал Питер, отодвигая тарелку, стоявшую у него на коленях. Тони признал свое поражение и забрал её.

— Мои способности проявляются в виде IQ выше среднего и смехотворной суммы денег, — сказал Тони со вздохом. — И все же ты, кажется, смотришь на меня снизу вверх, несмотря на то, что я потратил большую часть своей взрослой жизни на изготовление оружия, которое в конечном итоге убило несметное количество гражданских. Я был буквально известен как торговец смертью.

— Это совсем другое дело, — запротестовал Питер.

— Каким образом? И посмотри на Брюса — он едва не разрушил Йоханнесбург. У Нат такая же темная история, как кошмары Тарантино, Ванда недавно взорвала половину здания, вызвав раскол Мстителей. Не бывает совершенных людей, особенно когда ты являешься частью команды Мстителей — но мы делаем то, что можем. Я поднял тебя на пьедестал, чтобы ты был лучше всех нас, и это было несправедливо, потому что нас всех за несколько лет уже успела нехило так поиметь жизнь. Ты сделал все, что смог, и я горжусь тобой за то, что ты так долго держал две части парома.

Питер уставился на него, явно удивленный похвалой. Тони шмыгнул носом и опустил глаза, чувствуя себя виноватым за то, что ему потребовалось так много времени, чтобы похвалить парня, хотя этой похвалы он заслуживал и отчаянно нуждался в ней.

— Хочешь десерт? Я делаю самый потрясающий «сюрприз Харибо», — предложил Тони.

— А что за сюрприз? — рассеянно спросил Питер.

— Это просто мешок Харибо, я не умею готовить ни хрена, — признался Тони, вызвав у парня легкую улыбку.

— Я в порядке, но спасибо, — тихо сказал Питер, и Тони понял, что это не только за предложение конфет.


	5. Прибытие помощи

Тони проснулся от громкого стука костяшек пальцев в дверь спальни и крика Мэй:

— Завтрак!

— Иду, тётя Мэй, — машинально простонал Питер из-под одеяла. Тони улыбнулся, потирая сонные глаза и пытаясь размять затекшую от сна шею.

— Давай, малыш, я умираю с голоду, — сказал Тони, поднимаясь на ноги и пытаясь растолкать Питера, как вдруг комок на кровати застыл. — Да, ты в моей постели. Да, всё то дерьмо действительно произошло прошлой ночью, и да… похоже, нам приготовили завтрак, так что есть лучик надежды, что ты встанешь, верно?

— Я на минуту забыл об этом… — пробормотал Питер. Прежде чем Тони успел ответить, в дверь снова постучали, и в комнату просунулась голова Мэй.

— Идёмте, пока не остыло.

— Мэй… мне так жаль…

— Хватит извиняться, тут блинчики вообще-то. Ты ведь голоден, да? — спросила она. В животе у Питера заурчало, и Тони рассмеялся, выходя вслед за ней из спальни. Питер неловко тащился позади в слишком большой рубашке и мешковатых штанах.

— Тебе не нужно было делать все это, Мэй, и, честно говоря, я удивлен, что у меня на кухне были все ингредиенты, — удивлённо проговорил Тони, следуя примеру Мэй и сохраняя как можно более непринуждённый вид.

— Ну, мне не часто приходится готовить завтрак Железному Человеку и Человеку-Пауку, — подмигнула женщина, подталкивая Питера локтем.

— Мэй, мне так жаль, что я…

— Эй. Я же сказала, хватит этого. Я очень горжусь тобой, Питер, — улыбнулась она, обхватывая его лицо ладонями. Питер выглядел удивленным этим заявлением, но ему не дали времени прийти в себя. — А теперь давай, ешь, я приготовила достаточно для твоего метаболизма, — сказала она, выкладывая блины на тарелку и подавая их.

— О, черника! Блины довольно вкусные, Мэй! — пробормотал с набитым ртом Старк.

— Может быть, мне стоит получить патент и создать бизнес, выпекать блины под брендом «Блины для Мстителей», зарабатывать миллионы… — предложила Мэй.

— Кто-то сказал «блины для Мстителей»? Означает ли это, что я могу съесть хотя бы немного, потому что еда в самолете просто ужасна?! — спросил с порога Брюс.

— Брюс! — обрадовался Тони, подходя поприветствовать своего друга.

— Привет, Тони, — сказал Брюс, обнимая мужчину и направляясь к бару. — Привет, малыш, — Брюс ласково взъерошил волосы Питера. — И мы не встречались, Я Брюс, — улыбнулся он, протягивая руку тёте Питера. Мэй пожала ее.

— Я Мэй Паркер. Спасибо, что проделали весь этот путь.

— Не проблема. Ты нормально поспал ночью? — спросил Беннер у Питера. Парень пожал плечами, а потом огляделся.

— Думаю, да. Эй. Что здесь делают все эти костюмы? — спросил парень, приподнимая бровь. Брюс обернулся и вместо ответа кивнул сам себе, при этом добавив: — Я как бы… надеялся на блинчики…

— Так точно! — смеясь, сказала Мэй, выливая на сковородку новую блинную смесь. Несмотря на все ухищрения, Тони уловил момент, когда Питер понял истинную причину появления Брюса. Он молчал, пока они ели, а когда они закончили, Беннер повернулся к парню.

— Как ты отнесешься к нашей беседе?

— Вы имеете в виду, как с врачом? — переспросил подросток. Брюс кивнул. — Хорошо. Наверное. Но Вы должны знать, я уже проходил терапию раньше и… это не очень помогало.

— Хорошо, мы просто поболтаем, — пожал плечами Брюс. — Где ты хочешь поговорить? Здесь, на диванах, нормально?

Питер кивнул, и Тони повернулся к Мэй.

— Эй, пока Брюс здесь, почему бы нам не заскочить к тебе и не забрать кое-что из твоих вещей, если ты хочешь остаться еще на одну ночь? — спросил Тони, одновременно придумывая причину уйти и давая Мэй возможность провести с племянником еще одну ночь.

— Конечно, это было бы здорово! — воскликнула женщина. — Я только возьму свою сумку.

— А я возьму свое пальто. Веселитесь, детки! Пятница! Брюс — босс, пока папочки нет дома, — крикнул мужчина, передавая полный контроль над Пятницей и его костюмами в его отсутствие.

Когда через пару часов они вернулись в башню, Беннер сидел один в гостиной, просматривая какую-то информацию на планшете.

— Уже пришли? — спросил он.

— Где он?

— Он пошел прилечь — это был довольно тяжелый разговор.

— С ним все в порядке? — спросила Мэй, глядя в сторону двери спальни и явно испытывая непреодолимое желание подойти к Питеру.

— Сейчас он в порядке, спокоен и в безопасности. Но у него был тяжелый первый сеанс со мной, так что ему, вероятно, нужно некоторое время, чтобы справиться с этим. Я поручил Пятнице следить за его жизненными показателями, чтобы мы знали, есть ли ускорение сердечного ритма — если у него будет еще одна паническая атака, мы узнаем об этом.

— Как всё прошло? — спросил Тони.

— Я спросил у Питера, можно ли мне поговорить с вами, ребята, и он не возражал… Вернее, «мне всё равно» более точно передаёт смысл, но согласие было, так что проходите и садитесь. Послушайте, я не собираюсь приукрашивать всё это, так что если вам нужно, чтобы я остановился, просто скажите, хорошо? — спросил он. Мэй кивнула, и Брюс посмотрел на Тони, который, казалось, удивился, что его просят подтвердить это. — Ну, из того, что удалось узнать, я сделал вывод, что у него была какая-то травма, связанная со смертью его дяди, — начал Брюс, глядя на Мэй. — Он чувствовал себя ответственным за смерть мистера Паркера. Оказалось, что смерть дяди и чувство ответственности Питера стали тем самым переломным моментом в переходе от Питера к Человеку-Пауку. Вместо того, чтобы позволить терапии работать, Питер построил стену вокруг своей персоны Человека-Паука — Человек-паук мог взять эту ненависть и вину на себя и стать чем-то ценным — стать героем и заставить замолчать эти негативные голоса. Именно этот переход вывел его из прежней депрессии, а не терапия, — заключил Брюс.

— О, Боже, Пит… — промолвила Мэй, прикрывая рот рукой.

— Однако эта стена, которую он создал, полностью зависела от постоянной потребности быть этим героем, — объяснил Брюс, глядя на Тони и кивая, когда увидел, как до мужчины вдруг дошла эта истина. Он сидел как в воду опущенный.

— И именно поэтому он всегда выходил за рамки дозволенного, чтобы вмешаться. Поэтому он всегда делал все более и более опасные вещи, — понял Тони.

— И убегал каждую ночь… он проводил месяцы, выглядя усталым каждое утро, — сказала Мэй, осознав это.

— Быть героем стало своеобразным наркотиком, который истребил плохие эмоции, вину и чувство бесполезности… но, как и бывает со всеми наркотиками: вы продолжаете увеличивать дозу, чтобы поддерживать эффект, и рано или поздно в голову приходит что-то эдакое.

— Попытка в одиночку справиться с бандой, которая крадет технику, — кивнул Тони.

— И за одну ночь его стену просто снесли, разрушили. Превратили в руины. Извини за грубость, Тони, — ты не мог знать этого, когда снимал с него костюм, но он смотрел на тебя, чтобы убедиться, что его действий достаточно.

— И он остался ни с чем… — подытожила Мэй.

— И чувствовал, что сам он не представляет никакой ценности, — объяснил Брюс.

— О, черт… черт… я ему так и сказал. О, Старк, ты гребаный идиот, — выругался про себя Тони. Мэй и Брюс посмотрели на него. — Когда я сказал ему, что хочу вернуть костюм, я был слишком занят, обдумывая, что же теперь делать. Я так чертовски боялся за него, когда он сражался против этого оружия, что был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы злиться, и не слушал! — Тони поднялся на ноги и начал расхаживать по комнате. — Черт… он сказал мне: «я ничто без этого костюма». И что же я сделал? Что я, блядь, сделал? Я пошел и, черт возьми, сказал ему, что если он без костюма ничто, то он не достоин его использовать, — продолжал мужчина. Он повернулся к тёте Питера. — Мэй, Мэй, мне так жаль!

— Тони, ты пытался делать для него всё только самое лучшее. Ты же знаешь, что я тоже ругала его в тот вечер, — ответила Мэй.

— Пропорциональное распределение вины никому не поможет. Особенно Питеру, — четко произнес Брюс, останавливая их обоих. — Теперь, вдобавок ко всем этим существующим проблемам, повторные попытки самоубийства действительно усугубили ту травму, с которой он пытался справиться, — добавил Брюс.

— Повторные? Сколько их было? — спросила Мэй, глядя на них обоих. Тони опустил голову.

— Мэй, единственная реальная причина, по которой Питер все еще здесь, заключается в том, что из-за укуса паука он стал чертовски крепким парнем. Гораздо крепче, чем обычный человек, — сказал Тони, проводя ладонью по лицу.

— Что он пытался сделать с собой?

Брюс опустил глаза, позволив Тони разобраться с этим вопросом.

— Он пытался перерезать вены, несколько раз — повеситься, пробовал таблетки и пытался отравиться алкоголем… К счастью, ничего не помогало — его тело успевало восстановить повреждения, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— О боже, — сказала Мэй, и по её щекам покатились крупные слёзы. Тони снова сел рядом с ней и заключил ее в объятия.

— Мы все исправим, Мэй. Верно, Брюс?

— Питеру будет нелегко, но я пробуду здесь некоторое время, если ты не против, и буду проводить с ним ежедневные сеансы. А ещё я прописываю ему набор новых лекарств. Они помогут справиться с тревогой и депрессией, но это будет долгий путь, — объяснил Брюс. — Тони, ты не понаслышке знаешь, на что способен посттравматический синдром, а Питер ещё слишком молод — всё может стать хуже, прежде чем он не поправится.

— Ты думаешь, он попытается еще раз? — спросила Мэй, шмыгнув носом.

— Да, у него могут быть такие мысли. Но теперь мы хотя бы понимаем, в чем дело, и знаем, как нам действовать в случае чего.

— Мы оставим его здесь? — спросила Мэй.

— Обычно я бы рекомендовал временно поместить его в психиатрическую больницу — пока он спокоен, он слишком пресыщен тем, что происходит, и это признак опасности. Но больница просто не справится с его силой — палаты не будут оборудованы должным образом, чтобы сдержать его. Мне неприятно это говорить, и это идет вразрез с этикой, но я не вижу альтернативы тому, чтобы держать его здесь, пока он не перестанет представлять непосредственную опасность для себя.

— А мы в ближайшее время…

— Стараемся вести себя с ним настолько расслабленно, насколько это возможно. Занимайтесь с ним — ведите беседы обо всем и ни о чем, за исключением вещей, связанных с травмой. Никаких «почему» и «зачем» — это уже моя работа. Если он добровольно предоставит информацию, начнет говорить об этом, это совсем другая история. Тогда просто слушайте. Не перебивайте, не спрашивайте «почему». Не пытайтесь исправить ситуацию несколькими словами — просто скажите ему и покажите, что он любим и желанен, — на этих словах Мэй и Тони кивнули. — Хорошо… а теперь я собираюсь немного поспать. Мои комнаты двумя этажами ниже всё ещё функционируют?

— Да, они такие же, какими ты их оставил, — сказал Тони, когда Брюс поднялся на ноги. — И спасибо, Брюс. Я не знаю, что бы мы делали без тебя.

— Эй, он ведь один из нас, верно? — спросил Брюс, хлопая Тони по плечу, когда тот проходил мимо. — Миссис Паркер. Я уверен, что мы скоро снова поговорим, но просто помните: Вам нужно позаботиться о себе, прежде чем Вы сможешь позаботиться о ком-то еще. Найдите время для себя, поешьте, поспите…

Мэй кивнула.

***

— Ну что, ты или я? — спросила Мэй, переводя взгляд на тарелку карбонары, которая предназначалась для Питера.

— Не возражаешь, если я? — спросил Тони. Мэй уже просунула голову в спальню, чтобы посмотреть, смогут ли они уговорить его выйти, пока они ужинали, но Питер, казалось, не хотел показывать свое лицо.

— Удачи, — сказала она, протягивая ему тарелку.

Тони постучал костяшками пальцев в дверь, чтобы предупредить Питера, и вошел. Сегодня утром Питер проглотил пару блинов, но от обеда отказался, хотя он и так был довольно худым. Тони собирался убедиться, что он поел.

— Эй, я принес тебе ужин, — сказал Тони, подходя к Питеру, свернувшемуся калачиком на кровати.

— Я не очень голоден, мистер Старк, — предсказуемо ответил Питер.

— Да, но ты все равно попробуешь поесть, иначе у меня будут неприятности из-за того, что я не выполнил приказ Брюса. Если ты не ешь регулярно, уровень сахара в крови падает, что делает тебя более усталым и более подавленным. Давай, садись. Мэй сделала одно из твоих любимых блюд.

Питер подтянулся и сел; белая спортивная футболка Тони мешковато свисала с плеча подростка. Питер взял тарелку, а Старк сел на кровать рядом с ним и сделал несколько движений вилкой.

— Наверное, я наелся, — сказал Питер после трех попыток.

— Да ладно тебе, приятель. Дай мне половину тарелки, иначе Мэй подумает, что ты не стал есть это всё из-за её, ну… знаешь, кулинарных навыков, — в шутку сказал Тони. Голова Питера откинулась на спинку кровати, и он пристыженно посмотрел на Старка.

— Мне очень жаль, мистер Старк. Я теперь такая обуза для Вас, — тихо сказал Питер.

— Нет. Не обуза, — сказал Тони. — Мы заботимся о тебе, Пит… я забочусь о тебе. Мы просто хотим, чтобы ты выздоровел.

Питер кивнул и ещё несколько раз потыкал в макароны вилкой.

— А вообще-то это я должен извиняться перед тобой, — признался Тони, и Питер перестал есть и нахмурился. — Я же сказал, что ожидал, что ты станешь лучше меня. Теперь я понимаю, что ты уже был лучше меня. Я обращался с тобой, как с ребенком, удерживая тебя от попыток оправдать те глупые ожидания, которые я… и когда ты все равно попытался стать лучше, я наказал тебя, забрав костюм, — признался Тони, перебирая пальцами покрывало.

— Не нужно чувствовать себя виноватым из-за этого, мистер Старк. Вы были правы — я ничто без этого костюма, и даже когда он у меня есть, я недостаточно умен или силен, или… просто настолько, чтобы быть достаточно полезным, — сказал Питер, пожимая плечами.

— Это неправда, — сказал Тони, глядя на честность в глазах Питера. Он действительно верил в то, что говорил.

— Я много думал сегодня, и это не первый раз, когда я прихожу к такому пониманию. Просто терапия заставила меня какое-то время игнорировать правду. Я недостаточно хорош для этого костюма или этих сил… Этот паук просто укусил не того парня, — сказал Питер, снова пожимая плечами.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — спросил Тони, понимая, что идет против совета Беннера. И все же желание отговорить Питера от этой нелепой затеи было слишком сильным.

— Это я виноват, что дядя Бен умер, — признался Питер, наблюдая за реакцией Тони. — Потом я пытался стать лучше… а потом, когда Вы нашли меня, я думал, что у меня есть цель… но потом Вы заставили меня понять, что, хотя я и пытался, я мог бы убить всех на том пароме. Неважно, как сильно я стараюсь, я просто недостаточно хорош.

— О, Питер. Ты более чем достаточно хорош. Подумай обо всех людях, которым ты помог… и подумай об этом таким образом — если бы у тебя не было этих «паучьих» сил, и ты не сражался бы с линчевателями, это сделало бы тебя недостаточно хорошим? Разве Нед и твоя тётя недостаточно хороши, потому что они не патрулируют улицы в поисках старушек, чтобы помочь им перейти дорогу?

— Но ведь у меня есть эти способности… и с ними приходит ответственность, и тут уже что-то идёт не так, — сказал Питер, отодвигая тарелку, стоявшую у него на коленях. Тони признал свое поражение и забрал её.

— Мои способности проявляются в виде IQ выше среднего и смехотворной суммы денег, — сказал Тони со вздохом. — И все же ты, кажется, смотришь на меня снизу вверх, несмотря на то, что я потратил большую часть своей взрослой жизни на изготовление оружия, которое в конечном итоге убило несметное количество гражданских. Я был буквально известен как торговец смертью.

— Это совсем другое дело, — запротестовал Питер.

— Каким образом? И посмотри на Брюса — он едва не разрушил Йоханнесбург. У Нат такая же темная история, как кошмары Тарантино, Ванда недавно взорвала половину здания, вызвав раскол Мстителей. Не бывает совершенных людей, особенно когда ты являешься частью команды Мстителей — но мы делаем то, что можем. Я поднял тебя на пьедестал, чтобы ты был лучше всех нас, и это было несправедливо, потому что нас всех за несколько лет уже успела нехило так поиметь жизнь. Ты сделал все, что смог, и я горжусь тобой за то, что ты так долго держал две части парома.

Питер уставился на него, явно удивленный похвалой. Тони шмыгнул носом и опустил глаза, чувствуя себя виноватым за то, что ему потребовалось так много времени, чтобы похвалить парня, хотя этой похвалы он заслуживал и отчаянно нуждался в ней.

— Хочешь десерт? Я делаю самый потрясающий «сюрприз Харибо», — предложил Тони.

— А что за сюрприз? — рассеянно спросил Питер.

— Это просто мешок Харибо, я не умею готовить ни хрена, — признался Тони, вызвав у парня легкую улыбку.

— Я в порядке, но спасибо, — тихо сказал Питер, и Тони понял, что это не только за предложение конфет.


	6. Визит Наташи

Питер проснулся уже один; воспоминания прошлой ночи вонзились в его сознание сразу же, как только он приоткрыл один глаз. Несмотря на то, что заслонки на окнах были по-прежнему опущены, Пятница компенсировала недостаток света, повышая мощность лампочек с каждой минутой, оттого и пробуждение не заняло много времени.

Парень посмотрел на противоположную сторону кровати: одеяло было отброшено в сторону, а подушка всё ещё хранила вмятины.

Он подвинулся ближе к этой стороне и буквально упал лицом в подушку Тони, вдыхая успокаивающий запах мужчины. Впервые за почти неделю в его боксёрах произошло заметное оживление… Да, этот запах не только успокаивал, напомнил себе Питер и решил, что ему лучше встать, пока Тони не обнаружил, что он нюхает его подушку.

Приняв душ и одевшись, он вышел из спальни, ожидая увидеть тетю и Тони за барной стойкой, но вместо этого он заметил Старка, который наливал кофе и выглядел явно раздраженным из-за мужчины в костюме напротив себя.

— Поверить не могу, что ты передумал, Тони! — это был Хэппи, как догадался Питер, поэтому парень стал топтаться у двери спальни, не желая мешать.

— Не то чтобы передумал. Но я решил подождать, — раздраженно бросил Тони.

— Но ты сказал, что это место нуждается в капитальном ремонте. Зачем изменять себе сейчас?

— Мой гороскоп велел мне остерегаться перемен, — пренебрежительно сказал Старк.

— Но у меня уже составлены планы переезда! График упаковки вещей! Да даже команда проверенных службой безопасности грузчиков в вестибюле ждёт… послушай, это… это был утренний гороскоп? — расстроенно спросил Хэппи.

— Я был занят, — легкомысленно бросил Тони. Питер видел, что Старк все больше и больше злится из-за настойчивости Хэппи.

— Занят?! Считаешь, мне нужно сказать Пеппер, чтобы она отложила сделку? Я имею в виду, я думал, что это была уже заранее… — Хэппи осекся, увидев, что Тони оглянулся. Он обернулся и увидел Питера в дверях спальни мужчины. — А почему здесь пацан? — спросил Хоган. Но вместо того, чтобы ждать ответа, он повернулся к Питеру. — Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — хмуро переспросил Хэппи. Питер отступил назад, несмотря на то, что находился в другом конце комнаты.

— Потому что он мой гость и между прочим сотрудник, поэтому я ожидаю, что ты будешь говорить с Питером с уважением, — резко бросил Тони, неожиданно довольный своим тоном.

— Ладно, ладно, извини… босс, — опешил Хэппи, внезапно осознав, что перешел черту. — Э-э-э, так ты хочешь, чтобы мы начали делать это дерьмо, пока ты здесь? Мы могли бы проверить мое расписание и…

— Делай то, что, по-твоему, сделал бы компетентный начальник охраны, но ничего не передвигай и не трогай мои этажи, — проинструктировал Тони.

— Хорошо, босс, — сказал Хэппи, поворачиваясь к двери и к Питеру. Он посмотрел на парня, стоявшего в дверях спальни Тони и повернулся к своему боссу. — Ты, эм… ты ведь знаешь, что ему шестнадцать, верно?

— Убирайся давай! — лаконично ответил Тони. Хэппи поднял руки и поспешил к лифту.

— Вы переезжаете из башни? — спросил Питер, когда он ушел.

— Собирался. Сегодня должен был подписать договор купли-продажи, но я думал остаться в городе. После сделки я смогу посещать комплекс всякий раз, когда мне нужно, — Тони перевел взгляд с потолка на пол, откуда открывался панорамный вид на город, а затем снова на Питера. — Думаю, мне будет не хватать этого вида, — сказал он с улыбкой. — Вообще я решил дать тебе поспать подольше, а твоя тётя ушла на работу, так что на завтрак либо кофе и протеиновый батончик, либо ты приготовишь нам что-нибудь… И я почти уверен, что Мэй вчера делала вафли из той штуки, — сказал Тони, подзывая Питера на кухню и указывая на вафельницу.

— То есть Вы можете из говна и палки создать целый летающий костюм в пещере, но не можете сделать вафли из вафельницы? — спросил Питер.

— Раз такой умный, то иди сюда и приготовь мне что-нибудь.

Брюс зашел сразу после завтрака, и Тони, едва успев скрыться в лаборатории, вернулся через два часа, чтобы снова застать Беннера одного в гостиной, а дверь спальни закрытой.

— Ну, как дела?

— Я заставил его рассказать мне о кошмаре, который он видел прошлой ночью, — сказал Брюс. Тони кивнул.

— И что там было?

— Он попросил меня не говорить тебе об этом, и я должен уважать его личную жизнь, но он также рассказал мне, как ты помог ему потом.

— Да, это было… нелегко. Немного мешает то, что пацан совсем не слабый, так что реакция «бей-и-беги» только всё усложняет.

— У него это уже не в первый раз: он говорит, что и раньше такое бывало.

— То есть эти кошмары повторялись? Те же самые? — спросил Тони, надеясь, что ответ будет отрицательным.

— Да, — кивнул Брюс, наблюдая, как Тони скривил губы, услышав ответ. — Кстати говоря… как ты справляешься с этим? Когда ты видишь его в таком состоянии, тебе помогает то, через что ты сам прошёл?

— Вроде как я понимаю, что и как нужно делать. И я понимаю, что делаю это для него. Я не виню Пеп, она была совершенно не готова справиться со всем этим, но это заставляет меня жалеть, что у меня не было кого-то в то время, понимаешь?

— Ну, если тебе нужно поговорить, то я сделаю скидку и приму вас двоих. К тому же я здесь на всю неделю, — сказал Беннер с улыбкой.

— Эй, есть одна вещь… я действительно не задумывался над ситуацией в тот момент, потому что Пит отчаянно нуждался в утешении, но прошлой ночью он попросил меня остаться с ним в постели, и только проснувшись с шестнадцатилетним пацаном, прижатым к себе, я подумал о некой… неуместности происходящего. Я просто рад, что его тетя не заглянула к нам раньше, чем я проснулся, — признался Тони.

— Послушай, если это именно то, что помогает ему, если он находит утешение в объятиях, то обними его. Если ему нужно увидеть кого-то, когда он открывает глаза посреди ночи, и тебе не сложно быть этим «кем-то», тогда в этом нет никакого вреда. И если ты объяснишь всё Мэй, я уверен, она поймет — она очень благодарна за поддержку, которую ты оказываешь им обоим.

***

Питер лег спать вскоре после ухода Брюса: занятия утомили его и вызвали желание спрятаться. Он проснулся от приятного запаха, а когда оглянулся, увидел, что на прикроватном столике стояла тарелка с неуклюже приготовленными бутербродами, завернутыми в пленку. Он съел один, раздумывая, не встать ли ему снова.

В конце концов, он схватил свежую одежду и направился в душ с неокрепшим желанием (читать: _намерением_ ) вернуться и пытаться быть общительным.

Когда Питер вернулся из ванной полностью одетым и вошел в спальню, на диване сидела Наташа. Он бросил взгляд на все еще закрытую дверь спальни, которая, насколько он слышал, не открывалась и не закрывалась.

— Я слышала, что моему любимому собрату-Паучку нездоровится, — сказала Нат.

— Привет, Нат, — пробормотал Питер, и на его лице засияла искренняя улыбка. С тех пор как они впервые встретились после того, как Тони завербовал Питера, Нат, казалось, любила его больше всех, поэтому она взяла себе за правило присматривать за ним в Берлине.

— Клинт передавал тебе привет. Как дела? — спросила она. Питер пожал плечами.

— Я думаю, ты знаешь, — сказал он со вздохом.

— Да, но Брюс и Тони мне ничего не сказали, так что не думай, что они не хранят твои секреты, — ответила она.

— Тогда как ты узнала?

— У меня, знаешь ли, тоже есть своеобразное паучье чутьё, — загадочно подмигнула женщина, постукивая пальцем по носу. Питер закатил глаза и улыбнулся. — Я так понимаю, тебя лечит Брюс? Как это проходит?

— Это… тяжело, но вроде как хорошо, я думаю. Я на некоторое время застрял на одной повторяющейся мысли, на действии, состоянии… и мне кажется странным пытаться взглянуть на эту вещь по-другому.

— Ну что ж, ты в надежных руках, — сказала Наташа, когда Питер подошел и сел рядом с ней на диван. Она взъерошила его влажные волосы, и тогда парень вдруг понял, что не находит это такими уж снисходительным, когда рядом сидит тот самый «Русский Убийца».

— Можно тебя кое о чем спросить?

— Конечно, — сказала она.

— Тони сказал, что ты делала что-то, о чем сожалеешь…

— Вот как? И что же он сказал? — спросила Наташа.

— Он просто пытался заставить меня чувствовать себя лучше, потому что я не смог… потому что я так сильно сожалел о содеянном. Он сказал, что у вас с ним было темное прошлое, а еще он сказал, что Ванда и Брюс тоже совершали большие ошибки.

— О, да. Я думаю, что у всех Мстителей есть вещи, которые их преследуют… Пит, все мы облажались по-крупному, так что добро пожаловать в клуб! — весело сказала Нат, сатирически толкая подростка кулаком. После минутного молчания она начала говорить. — К тому времени, как ЩИТ нашел меня, я успела натворить много дерьма. Я была злодеем. У меня в голове все… перепуталось. Обучение, которое мне пришлось пройти примерно в твоем возрасте, да даже раньше, было жестоким… «правильное» или «неправильное» не влияло на мои решения — я просто должна была завершить все миссии. Я убивала мужчин, женщин… семьи — все по приказу и не моргнув глазом. Но это настигает, когда человеческие эмоции начинают топить тебя — это только вопрос времени. Они гноятся и становятся демонами. Эти демоны были близки к тому, чтобы вытащить меня из этой жизни, когда меня нашёл Бартон. Он должен был убить меня, а вместо этого отвез домой, чтобы защитить. И был со мной до тех пор, пока я не впустила его к себе в душу. Мне всё ещё трудно любить людей, но в последнее время кое-кто из вас просто запал мне в душу, — сказала она, протягивая руку и снова ероша его волосы.

— А сейчас? — спросил он.

— Это никогда не проходит — не полностью. Но теперь я иногда могу забыть об этом — особенно чем больше времени я провожу с людьми и формирую настоящие отношения… У меня все еще случаются плохие дни — темные дни, — но они менее болезненны и всё дальше друг от друга… Послушай, вот что я пытаюсь сказать: Старк делает для тебя то, что Бартон сделал для меня… Просто позволь ему это завершить.

— Мне кажется странным, что ты борешься за отношения с людьми, ты ведь всем нравишься. Мистер Беннер очень, очень тебя любит, — сказал Питер с улыбкой. Она приподняла бровь в ответ на его предложение и пожала плечами.

— А я все испортила, решив выиграть бой, а не принять его… рецидив, — вздохнула Наташа. — Такое случается.

— Ты должна дать ему еще один шанс, — сказал Питер, кивая. Наташа засмеялась.

— Да ты чертова сваха… А как насчет тебя? У тебя есть девушка, которая тебе нра… О, Паучок, это же не девушка, а парень, верно?

— Каким образом? Как ты это сделала?

— Микромимика — отличный инструмент для допроса. Я научу тебя когда-нибудь. Хорошо, смотри: когда я сказала «девушка», на твоей левой щеке дернулась мышца. Так что давай, расскажи мне сплетни — ты же знаешь, что мне нравится зеленый парень, так что это будет справедливо.

— Ну… есть мужчина, который мне нравится, но он никогда не заинтересуется.

— Возможно, для Тони это слишком… скоро, но никогда не говори «никогда», малыш.

— **Как**?! Как ты узнала, что это он? Мое веко проморгало это тебе азбукой Морзе или что-то в этом роде?!

— Нет… но ты сказал «мужчина», а не «парень» или «мальчик»… и, просто чтобы сузить круг: ты находишься в его спальне, носишь его одежду… Тут и навыки супершпиона не требуются, парень.

— Боже, надеюсь, я не настолько очевиден для него.

— Зная Тони… его эго будет в восторге. Я полагаю, ты знаешь, что он встречался со многими парнями в ранние годы Плейбоя?

— Нет! Он бисексуал?

— О, загугли «Скандал в ночном клубе «Розовый Фламинго»… Stark Industries получил полный запрет на публикации в СМИ, связанных с именами, но между нами: Тони был одним из фигурантов, а некий красавчик врач из 90-х годов был другим. А «неприемлемыми предметами», с которыми они фотографировались, были собачий ошейник и блестящий механический бык из ночного клуба.

— Ты серьезно?!

— Вот видишь! Посмотри, как я тебя обрадовала! Я должна быть твоим психологом! — она подтолкнула его своим локтем. Питер рассмеялся, все еще не оправившись от этого откровения. Неожиданно женщина протянула ему какую-то карточку. — В любом случае, мне пора идти, но возьми это. Сохрани её у себя, но ещё лучше — запомни.

Питер долго изучал карточку. С первого взгляда казалось, что это была дисконтная карта химчистки в Атланте.

— Что это?

— Отличный, но неофициальный способ связаться со мной, позвонить по этому номеру, дать этот код — и они выведут тебя на меня… И да, парень, я знаю чувство желания убежать — просто убежать, когда все кажется таким сумасшедшим в голове… и это хорошо, когда есть куда бежать. Где-нибудь в безопасном месте… никаких вопросов, абсолютно конфиденциально. Я знаю, что здесь Тони, но никогда не повредит иметь резервную копию, верно? — с улыбкой спросила Наташа. Питер кивнул и поблагодарил ее, но настроение его вновь немного опустилось. — Особенно если это резервная копия запрещенной фотографии с участием механического быка…

— Да ладно, быть того не может! — обомлел парень, но она лишь подмигнула и снова взъерошила Питеру волосы.

— Будь осторожен, малыш.

***

Тони и Мэй удивились, увидев бодрствующего Питера, который подошел к дивану и сел рядом с Тони. Мэй развалилась в кресле и приветливо улыбнулась ему.

— Привет, Мэй, как работа?

— Весьма неплохо.

— А что мы смотрим? — спросил Питер.

— Бэтмена, как раз только начали. Похоже на тупой фильм, но мы можем перемотать его на начало, чтобы ты наверстал упущенное, — ответил Тони, потянувшись к пульту.

— Нет, все в порядке — он хорош, я посмотрю еще раз.

— Дурацкий фильм, — пробормотал Старк. Питер выглядел смущенным и посмотрел на Мэй, которая ухмылялась.

— Тони это не нравится, потому что он думает, что Бэтмен слишком… слишком нереалистичен, — сказала Мэй, смеясь.

— Ты имеешь в виду роль супергероя-миллиардера? — спросил Питер, улыбаясь Тони.

— Или его затраты на создание супер машин для борьбы со злом? — возразила Мэй.

— Или слуги с британским акцентом да и именами тоже? — отбил парень.

— Или, возможно, это образ плейбоя, который не чувствует себя реалистичным, — добавила женщина.

— Любовь к ужасно дорогим автомобилям, может быть это? — спросил ее Питер.

— О, хотя подожди, есть ли та часть, где Бэтмен не выглядит как «Я должен защитить свою личность и доходы»? — сказала Мэй скрипучим голосом Бэтмена.

— Вместо более реалистичного «Эй, все! Я Тони Старк, и я Железный человек!» — крикнул Питер, подражая Тони и смеясь. Старк швырнул подушку в смеющееся лицо Мэй.

— Ты же знаешь, я могу и сорваться, парень! — сказал он, схватив Питера за локоть и дав ему щелбан. Когда Тони отпустил парня, все еще смеясь, Паркер удобно устроился рядом с мужчиной, чтобы посмотреть фильм.

И уже когда они легли спать той ночью, Тони предложил парню спать с ним в одной постели, и выражение облегчения на лице Питера заставило его улыбнуться (благо, мужчина сегодня поговорил с Брюсом!). Это не заставило его отпрянуть, когда подросток попятился назад так, что его спина прижалась к груди, и тогда Старк смог обнять Питера за талию с чистой совестью.

«С _почти_ чистой совестью», — поправил себя Тони, когда Питер пошевелил бедрами, устраиваясь поудобнее.


	7. Регресс

Тони спустился в лабораторию и набрал Хэппи, стараясь говорить потише, чтобы его никто не услышал:

— Я получил твое сообщение только вчера вечером, Хэппи.

— Босс, я не знаю, что сказать…

— А как насчет: «Прости, Тони. Я облажался и потерял Квинджет из-за известного террориста!»?

— Черт, я не понимаю, что произошло! Мы просматривали график движения и моделировали ситуацию, как это должно было произойти, но с пустым самолетом. Трекер показывал маршрут на всем пути, но он просто не приземлился!

— Скажи мне еще раз, насколько совершенны были эти планы переезда?

— Ну он хотя бы был пуст!

— Ты можешь себе представить, что бы они сделали, если бы я не решил остаться? Здесь же все костюмы!

— Босс, я… я не знаю, что сказать. Ребята устанавливали план полета…

— Это была твоя обязанность, Хоган! Тебе нельзя просто взять и так облажаться!

***

Когда Тони вернулся из лаборатории, на кухне сидели Мэй, Брюс и Питер. Беннер присоединился к ним за завтраком, как только понял, что Мэй снова делала блины.

— Приятно было увидеть Наташу вчера вечером, — сказал Питер.

— Нат? — спросил Брюс.

— Да, она навестила меня вчера, когда приехала, — сказал Питер, наливая немного сиропа сверху на блинчики.

— Дорогуша, ты уверен? Мы были здесь всю ночь, — сказала Мэй, бросив на Брюса обеспокоенный взгляд. — Может быть, это один из симптомов?

— Что? Это была Нат, я серьезно, она зашла поболтать, — смущенно пробормотал Питер.

— Дорогой, я не думаю, что она была… — деликатно сказала Мэй.

— Но вы же ее видели, верно? — спросил Питер Тони и Брюса. Брюс покачал головой.

— Нет. Извини, малыш, она все еще в бегах, и я предполагаю, что она связалась с Кэпом, Вандой и Бартоном… но не расстраивайтесь раньше времени; помнишь, что мы говорим о Наташе? Она любит играть с нами всеми в игры, — сказал Тони. — Пятница, Романофф вчера заходила в здание?

— Нет, Босс.

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь необъяснимые ошибки в данных вчерашних журналов? — Тони фыркнул.

— Нет никаких зарегистрированных ошибок данных.

— Пересмотреть диагностику вчерашнего дня, — приказал Тони.

— Анализирую… Босс, я обнаружила аномалию, мои записи показывают, что… — голос Пятницы стал искаженным, а затем оборвался. На главном экране в кухне и гостиной вдруг возникло видео с Черной Вдовой в лифте. Это выглядело так, как будто было снято камерой видеонаблюдения: Наташа открыла панель и подключила компьютер к внутренним схемам, а затем повернулась к камере.

— Привет, Старк. Просто подумала заскочить и передать своему братцу-паучку несколько добрых пожеланий. Он хороший парень — присмотри за ним. И если он действительно расстроится, пришли мне сообщение, у меня есть фотография кое-чего, что действительно развеселит его. О, и Старк? Два из десяти за обеспечение безопасности в восточном грузовом лифте. Смотреть больно, — она усмехнулась, и экран снова погас.

— Поправка: никакой аномалии не обнаружено, — бессмысленно заключила Пятница. Питер фыркнул и прикрыл рот рукой. Тони брякнул:

— Спасибо, Пятница… О, и начни полную проверку безопасности твоей программы на завтра, хорошо?

— Да, босс, — послушно и рассеянно ответил ИИ.

— О, ей уже лучше, — сказал Беннер, а Питер захихикал.

— Что ж, это было очень мило с ее стороны, — пробормотала Мэй с улыбкой, глядя на Питера и радуясь, что он смеется.

— Сегодня ты выглядишь немного лучше, — бросил Брюс, когда они закончили завтракать. — Хочешь попробовать что-нибудь новенькое?

— Например, что? — спросил Питер.

— ДПДГ, или Десенсибилизация и Переработка Движением Глаз. Это психотерапевтическое лечение, которое изначально было разработано, чтобы облегчить страдания, связанные с травматическими воспоминаниями… оно используется довольно часто для ПТСР. У Тони это было, — заверил Беннер. Питер посмотрел на Тони, но тот не выглядел согласным с мнением доктора.

— Брюс, ты уверен, что он готов к этому?

— Травма еще довольно свежа, и если мы сумеем заставить его переварить ее раньше, чем станет слишком поздно, то нам это поможет в долгосрочной перспективе, — ответил Брюс. — Это зависит от тебя, — сказал он, оглядываясь на Питера. Парень снова посмотрел на Тони.

— Эй, это довольно сложно, но когда-нибудь тебе придется это сделать, и сейчас — наверное, неплохой момент… Это вроде как сорвать пластырь с раны.

— Что мы сделаем, так это снова переживём одну из травм, которую ты испытал, и в то же время сделаем нечто, называемое двусторонней стимуляцией — будем двигать глазами из стороны в сторону или поочередно постукивать руками. И тогда мы найдём, что именно тебе мешает. Этот способ позволяет твоему мозгу правильно воспринять события.

— Это помогло мне справиться с кошмарами… это как будто разблокирует то, что мешает тебе обрабатывать воспоминания, чтобы твой мозг не вздумал делать это во время сна, — объяснил Тони.

— Понимаешь, повторяющиеся кошмары возникают потому, что твой мозг пытается обработать травму снова и снова, — продолжал Брюс.

— Но есть одна проблема. Ты можешь начать переживать все это заново… и пока Брюс будет пытаться удержать тебя в настоящем, это будет трудно, — посоветовал Тони.

— Ты можешь сказать «нет», — сказала Мэй, дотрагиваясь до руки Питера.

— Я попробую… если Тони говорит, что это поможет… — пожал плечами Питер.

***

Мэй долго извинялась перед тем, как отправиться на работу, а Тони снова удалился, направляясь в главный офис, чтобы объяснить Пеппер, почему продажа башни откладывается. Оказалось, японские покупатели начали нервничать. А когда он вернулся, в гостиной с явно ожидающим видом сидел Брюс и смотрел на город. Как всегда, дверь в спальню была закрыта, а Питер оказался внутри.

— Воу… — протянул Тони, когда Брюс обернулся. — Выглядишь так, будто у тебя для меня плохие новости.

— Так и есть, Тони. Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.

— Черт, — выругался мужчина, усаживаясь на диван, когда Брюс присоединился к нему. — Насколько всё плохо?

— Мы обсудили то, что было незначительной травмой — или, по крайней мере, я считал, что она была незначительной. Но я всё неправильно понял, Тони. Ты был прав — он просто оказался не готов.

— Рассказывай, что случилось.

— Это всё из-за того, что ты тогда высказал ему всё после случая на пароме на Стейтен-Айленд, — сказал Брюс.

— Вот, черт… — протянул Тони, вытирая ладонью лицо.

— Я думал, что это безопаснее, чем другие воспоминания, — оправдывался Брюс, поднимая руки. — Это было совсем недавно, и это была одна из тех вещей, которую вы с ним обсуждали и до этого. И что самое дерьмовое, это не была смерть его дяди или свежая тяжелая травма от попыток самоубийства, — рассуждал он. — Но как только он заговорил, я понял, что облажался. Он так быстро втянулся в воспоминания… я попытался вернуть его, но ничего не вышло. Это была паническая атака, но и ко всему прочему присоединилась острая… диссоциация. Он, казалось, не знал, где он, кто я, и сразу же у него в голове загорелась идея побега. К счастью, мы проводили сеанс в спальне, и его смогли удержать металлические заслонки, а Пятница заблокировала все двери.

— О боже, Брюс… — простонал Тони.

— И поскольку он не мог сбежать, началась драка. Этот парень чертовски силен, и мне повезло, что адреналин в нем заставлял его тратить энергию на переживания и эмоции… он толкнул меня через всю комнату, и я клянусь, Тони, я почувствовал, что большой зелёный парень внутри меня, он… он начал пробуждаться, поэтому я поскорее ушел оттуда…

— Питер… он…

— С ним все в порядке — Пятница следит за его жизненными показателями, и я попросил ее включить камеру наблюдения в твоей спальне. Он просто лежит на кровати. Самое худшее позади, но я думаю, что это привело его в гиперактивное состояние — он будет склонен к вспышкам гнева и раздражительности, так что я не тот, кто может пойти туда прямо сейчас, — сказал Брюс, закрывая лицо руками. Тони кивнул, вставая.

— Ты сделал все, что мог, Брюс… не кори себя за это. Пятница, нужны костюмы для охраны Питера, — приказал Тони. Он вдруг почувствовал, что всё вернулось к исходной позиции, к их самому первому дню здесь. Расставив костюмы, Тони постучал в дверь своей спальни и вошел. — Привет, — поздоровался он с комком на кровати. Ответа не последовало, и он сел на кровать. — Я могу тебе хоть что-нибудь предложить? Сэндвич? Конфеты? Бутылка рома? Мешок щенков?

— Просто оставьте меня в покое.

— Хорошо… но знай, что я здесь, если понадоблюсь.

Тони вышел из спальни и покачал головой, глядя на Брюса.

— Давай дадим ему время, — сказал Беннер.

В тот вечер, после того как были предприняты дальнейшие попытки: Мэй с тарелкой еды и Тони, убирающий сломанные стул и зеркало, которые пострадали из-за драки Питера с Брюсом. Ничего так и не изменилось, и Тони в конце концов просто лёг спать.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я лег с тобой в постель? — спросил Тони, снимая обувь.

— Оставьте меня в покое, — последовал уже надоевший за день ответ. Чувствуя себя обиженным сверх всякой меры, Тони схватил простыню и подушку из шкафа и снова устроился на диване.

Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы заснуть, но рано утром, когда ещё было совсем темно, он проснулся от странного ощущения, что за ним наблюдают. Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел стоящего рядом с диваном Питера. Несмотря на то, что он стоял над ним и смотрел сверху вниз, он выглядел таким маленьким и уязвимым.

— Что такое, кошмары? — спросил мужчина. Питер слегка кивнул. Не колеблясь ни секунды, Тони приподнял простыню, которой был накрыт, и отодвинулся назад, чтобы освободить больше места на маленьком диване.

Питер молча, но с явной благодарностью, забрался на мягкую поверхность, свернувшись калачиком на груди Тони на всю оставшуюся ночь. Старк обнял подростка и удивился тому чувству удовлетворения, которое на него нахлынуло.


	8. Шаг вперёд, два назад

На следующий день Питер отказался от завтрака и встречи с Брюсом, и все, что мог сделать Тони, — это уговорить Мэй выйти на работу, заверив, что она больше ничего не может сделать, кроме того, что они уже имеют.

К двум часам дня Питер все еще не выходил из комнаты, и Тони решил, что пришло время для действия. Подготовившись, он вошел в комнату и стянул простыни с тела Питера, получив поток ругательств в качестве приветствия.

— Ну же, упрямец! В душ, бегом! От тебя уже воняет! Сейчас же! — сказал Тони, когда ворчание стихло, и Питер с детским сопротивлением набросил себе на голову подушку. — Немедленно в душ! А потом я приготовлю тебе еду. Иди!

Руки Питера опустились, и он откинул подушку с головы.

— Если я приму душ и поем, Вы оставите меня в покое? — начал торговаться парень.

— Да, пусть это будет нашей сделкой.

Питер вылез из кровати, бормоча проклятия, схватил чистую футболку и кроссовки, какие только смог достать, и направился в ванную. Тони улыбнулся и начал убирать комнату, готовясь к приезду гостя. Питер вышел из ванной комнаты, неся футболку, и замер, увидев сидящего на кровати Неда. Нед встал, явно нервничая.

— Привет, Пит, — сказал он. Питер молчал, выглядя испуганным и неловким, когда его друг шагнул вперед. Нед, казалось, на мгновение растерялся, ни один из парней не знал, как себя вести, пока Лидс не протянул руку, готовый принять ладонь Питера. Паркер машинально протянул руку, и они проделали свое обычное рукопожатие. На их лицах появилась улыбка, когда они закончили пожатие указательными пальцами. — Посмотри, что мне дал мистер Старк по дороге сюда! — воскликнул Нед, поворачиваясь к кровати и держа в руках большую коробку.

— Ого! Это же…

— Lego Millennium Falcon из почти двух тысяч деталей, Питер! Ты представляешь, сколько это стоит?! Давай одевайся. Мы не можем построить это на кровати, и нам нужен свет, плюс мистер Старк обещал мне пиццу!

Когда Питер и Нед вышли из спальни, Тони нигде не было видно, и Лидс, не теряя времени, поставил коробку на пол у окна. Питер присоединился к нему и с растущим чувством нетерпения начал вытаскивать пакеты с совершенно новым Lego.

Через десять минут их прервал один из костюмов, выскочивший из лифта со стопкой коробок пиццы.

Из лаборатории Тони подал запрос на выведение данных с камеры наблюдения на экран телефона: Питер и Нед всё ещё собирали конструктор «Lego». Кусок пиццы свисал у Питера изо рта, пока он держал наполовину построенную конструкцию, чтобы Нед мог добавить еще одну деталь.

Сообщение для Мэй, сопровождавшее фотографию, гласило: «Секретное оружие…».

Когда же женщина вернулась в башню, она застала Питера в кресле перед телевизором, пока сам Тони пытался приготовить ужин. Увидев племянника выходящим из спальни и явно посмеивающимся над картиной, что развернулась перед глазами, она облегченно вздохнула и направилась прямо к Тони, заключив его в объятия и обняв за плечи.

— Спасибо, — прошептала она ему на ухо. — Господи, просто огромное тебе спасибо!

Тони улыбнулся и обнял ее в ответ, положив лопатку для готовки в сторону и мысленно разделяя облегчение, которое они оба чувствовали. Он засмеялся и развернул их так, чтобы Мэй могла видеть племянника, который сидел на диване и смотрел в их сторону. Мэй тоже улыбнулась и наконец взглянула на Питера.

Но её улыбка тут же исчезла, когда она увидела на лице племянника нотки зарождающейся ненависти. Внезапное осознание словно ударило её по голове, и она отстранилась от Старка, заставляя себя вновь выдавить улыбку.

— Давай я закончу ужин, а ты пойдешь смотреть телевизор с Питером, — предложила Мэй. Она улыбнулась Питеру, который ей так и не ответил. Вместо этого он встал и подсел к Тони на диван, как только мужчина приземлился на мягкие подушки

Они спокойно ужинали перед телевизором, но Мэй чувствовала что-то неладное. Она наблюдала, как Питер весь вечер двигался всё ближе к Тони, но апогеем вечера стало его смелое движение: парень положил голову на колени мужчины, заявив о том, что ему неудобно просто сидеть.

Тони неосознанно положил руку на талию Питера, пока они смотрели фильм, и в какой-то момент Паркер бросил на тётю быстрый взгляд. Послание было ясным — «он мой!».

Она улыбнулась ему, забавляясь этими нелепыми выходками, но понимая, что он чувствует себя уязвимым, если думает, что его собственная тётка попытается что-то сделать с мужчиной, в которого Питер был влюблен с самого начала пубертатного периода.

Она извинилась перед ними и покинула комнату ближе к концу фильма, заявив, что ей нужно пораньше лечь спать. Она понимала, что Питеру нужно было немного пространства.

В ту ночь Паркер потянул Тони прямо к кровати, не задавая вопросов о том, спит ли мужчина на диване. Он свернулся калачиком, как только Старк выключил свет, и уже лёжа под одеялом, мужчина провел пальцами по волосам подростка, удивляясь его внезапной решительности.

Однако Тони не собирался с ним спорить, чувствуя удовлетворение, когда обнял парня и уткнулся лицом в его волосы, зная, что по крайней мере сегодня Питер в безопасности.

Он проснулся около двух часов ночи от тихого хныканья и от того, что Питер начал брыкаться и пытаться убежать, ворочаясь в объятиях мужчины; конечности парня непроизвольно дергались, когда его тело пыталось прожить сценарий в голове.

— Ш-ш-ш. Все в порядке, Питер. Ты в безопасности. Всё в порядке, — тихо сказал Тони, надеясь, что его голос достигнет подсознания Питера до того, как он проснется.

— Тони, прости меня… прости! — ахнул Питер, сильнее извиваясь в его объятиях. Это был лишь вопрос времени, когда Питер станет неуправляемым.

— Питер, Пит, ну же, детка, — прошептал Тони, не обращая внимания на нежность в собственном голосе. — Ну же, просыпайся. Ты в безопасности, ты со мной. Дома, в постели. Все в порядке, — мужчина успокаивающе погладил Питера по рукам и спине. Парень подскочил в его объятиях, но не от безумного страха, как раньше, а от шока, вызванного пробуждением от ужасного сна в тихой и темной комнате.

— Я держу тебя, Пит. Ты в порядке. Все в порядке. Просто кошмар, — успокаивал Тони, проводя рукой по волосам Питера. — Ты дома, в постели, и я с тобой.

Тони почувствовал, что дыхание Питера начало успокаиваться, но тут же появились слезы: подросток всхлипнул в футболку мужчины, и тогда Старк крепко обнял его, вспоминая, что он всегда был одинок в этой роли.

***

Тони проснулся, уткнувшись носом в волосы Питера, обхватив руками его грудь, а голова парня покоилась на его руке.

В целом всё было в порядке… Но что действительно было _не в порядке_ , так это стояк, который в тот момент упирался точно в ягодицы Питера, потому что мужчина был буквально прижат к спине Паркера, а еще всё усложняли их переплетенные ноги.

Тони на мгновение застыл на месте. Если он пошевелится, Питер может проснуться и обнаружить его твердый член у расщелины своей задницы — нехорошо. Он мог бы просто снова заснуть, рассуждал он, глядя на ситуацию, в которой оказался… он закрыл глаза и предпринял попытку, открыв их менее чем за тридцать секунд.

Это не сработает.

Тони мысленно выругался. Это определенно не сработает, признался он себе.

Это не сработало бы, потому что рядом лежал молодой привлекательный подросток, прижимающийся задницей к его члену в его собственной постели. Вот блядство.

Он снова закрыл глаза и подумал о Фьюри… подумал об обнаженном Фьюри. Он попытался вызвать в воображении образ всего отвратительного, надеясь, что это как-то повлияет на его нынешнее состояние. Но, к несчастью, ощущение кожи живота Питера на самых кончиках пальцев, там, где лежала его рука, и запах волос парня заглушали даже самые худшие мысли, которые приходили ему в голову.

И теперь он почувствовал, как его пальцы коснулись гладкой кожи Питера, там, где футболка вздыбилась ночью, его пальцы дернулись, заставляя Питера засопеть, а затем снова успокоиться.

Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. Тони придется решать проблему. Он отодвинул бедра как можно дальше назад, прежде чем медленно распутать их ноги. Труднее всего было вытащить руку из-под спящего подростка и заставить себя не взвыть от возбуждения, когда Питер перевернулся и пробормотал его имя.

Как только мужчина освободился, он поспешил в ванную комнату на случай, если Питер поднимет голову и увидит его в нижнем белье.

Это точно нельзя было назвать моментом, которыми стоило гордиться: когда он стоял под струей душа и упирался одной рукой в стенку душа, в то время как другая рука сжимала каменный стояк. В голове были свежи воспоминания о гибком теле Питера, который прижимался к нему, и, к своему стыду, Тони пришел к финалу очень, даже тревожно быстро.

— Новый закон, Тони… новый закон, — пробормотал он себе под нос, когда следы его грязного дела исчезли в сливном отверстии.

***

— Доброе утро, — сказал Тони чересчур бодро, когда Питер вышел из спальни.

— Привет, — ответил Питер ему и Брюсу.

— Брюс пришел пораньше в надежде, что твоя тетя готовит яичницу, но она ушла на работу, так что вы оба получите хлопья. И без жалоб, — сказал Тони, когда Питер сел за барную стойку.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Питер, хватая сок.

— Видишь ли, Брюс любит поесть с утра… Но давай без жалоб, большой зеленый парень. В любом случае, поскольку Брюс здесь рано, почему бы вам не поболтать вместе, а потом я отведу тебя в лабораторию, и мы сможем поработать с какой-нибудь техникой? — спросил Тони.

— Ага! Это было бы здорово, мистер Старк! — сказал Питер, даже проявив некоторый энтузиазм.

— Ладно, когда закончишь, спускайся в лабораторию, — сказал Тони.

— Для тебя это большая честь. Только супер-ботаники могут туда заходить… — поддразнил Брюс.

— Эй! Я на стажировке и вообще-то кое-что умею, — сказал Питер с улыбкой, указывая на законченный Lego Falcon на столе. Брюс поднял руки.

— Каюсь, каюсь. Исправлюсь в ближайшее время, — рассмеялся он.

Брюс отправил сообщение Тони после сеанса с Питером. «Сегодня мы недолго, всё прошло довольно скучно. Б.». Пока мужчина читал, в стеклянной двери появился Питер.

— Впусти его, Пятница.

— Эй. Как сеанс? — спросил Тони. Питер пожал плечами, уже с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам. — Хочешь экскурсию, а потом поможешь мне откалибровать новый тип летательного репульсора? — мужчина улыбнулся, на что Питер согласно кивнул. — Ладно, вот здесь моя рабочая зона — большая часть работы проходит тут, а там, сзади, ребята тусуются, — сказал Тони, указывая на стену костюмов. — Вон там роботы — не обращай внимания на этого большого парня, он немного идиот, — сказал Тони, когда робот, о котором шла речь, оживился. — Несколько верстаков… тут я работаю над дополнительными настройками костюма Роуди, чтобы облегчить нагрузку на ноги, а это сателлит, с которым я играюсь просто для развлечения, — он кивнул на странный агрегат, обходя мастерскую.

— Круто, — сказал Питер, осматривая спутник.

— Это угол для всякого хлама, — махнул рукой Тони. — Мои инструменты здесь расфасованы с аккуратностью уровня ОКР, а вон там — двери отсека для автоматизированного производственного объекта, который у мен… Пит? — спросил мужчина, заметив, что Питер остановился как вкопанный.

— Вы знаете, у меня немного болит голова, мистер Старк… не возражаете, если я вернусь к себе? — спросил Питер, уже направляясь к двери.

Тони остановился в замешательстве и огляделся в поисках того, что могло вызвать внезапную перемену настроения Питера, и взгляд его остановился на конфискованном костюме Человека-Паука, скомканном в том месте, которое он только что показывал подростку.

— Ах, вот ведь черт… Питер! — крикнул Тони, но дверь в лабораторию уже закрылась. Старк опустил голову и выругался.

Питер снова закрылся в спальне и даже отказался от обеда, а Мэй, вернувшись с работы, обнаружила на диване удрученного Тони.

— Опять что-то пошло не так? — спросила Мэй, снимая куртку.

— Да… на этот раз это была моя вина… я настоящий идиот. Он увидел свой разорванный и испорченный костюм в моей лаборатории, куда я бросил его после того, как вернулся с парома.

— Ох, как плохо, — с пониманием покачала головой женщина.

— Да, — согласился он. Мэй сунула руки в карманы.

— Послушай… пока он еще в комнате, и мы можем немного поговорить… я думаю, что мне стоит вернуться в квартиру. Конечно, если ты уверен, что я тебе здесь не нужна. Я думаю, что у вас с Брюсом все под контролем.

Тони выглядел удивленным.

— Ты же понимаешь, что ты можешь остаться здесь так долго, как тебе это нужно. Я просто предположил, что ты захочешь остаться рядом…

— Думаю, для Питера будет лучше, если я уеду. Я знаю, что вы с Питером стали ближе, и я действительно вижу, что это помогает, я просто немного волнуюсь, — попыталась объяснить она с неловким выражением лица.

— Насчет чего?

— Я думаю, что прямо сейчас он немного… ревнует, тем более если учесть, как он всё переоценивает, и его перепады настроения…

— Ревнует? — удивленно спросил Тони. — Я не понимаю.

— Пожалуйста, только не обижайся. Я уверена, что ты не будешь этого делать, но… просто когда я обняла тебя прошлой ночью, Питер посмотрел на меня с такой завистью… и ты, должно быть, заметил, что после просмотра фильма, да и во время этого, он был довольно ласковым к тебе.

— К тебе?! Он ревнует меня к тебе?! — потрясенно воскликнул Тони. Мэй склонила голову набок, удивляясь, как этот человек мог быть таким невнимательным.

— Ты был его первой любовью, Тони… и до сих пор являешься. Он смотрит на тебя так, будто ты ответственен за создание звезд и Луны. Ты что, не заметил?

— Я думал, это просто слепое поклонение кумиру! — сказал Тони. Через секунду в голову пришла мысль. — Мэй! Я спал с ним в одной постели!

— Если ты о ночных кошмарах, то я это знаю — мы с Брюсом обсуждали это и оба считаем, что так будет лучше для него. Во всяком случае, это позитивное отвлечение, и мы знаем, что он в безопасности с тобой.

— Да, так и есть… но ты должна знать, что я не совсем… натурал.

— Мы с тобой одного возраста, не забывай — я тогда читала все журналы со сплетнями… А это правда о тебе, Мартине Шине и Робе Лоу?

— Это были бульварные сплетни! — защищался мужчина. Мэй ждала ответа. — Окей. Да… — признался он наконец. Мэй рассмеялась, и тут его осенило. — Ох! — протянул он, снова закрывая лицо ладонями. — У меня есть магический талант невольно ухудшать ситуацию… я все время дразнил его по поводу его «удивительно привлекательной тети». Это заставляло его чувствовать себя неловко, но я думал, что это смешно — я придурок.

— Ну, я польщена, но… Это и есть одна из причин вернуться в квартиру и дать ему немного места.

Мэй была прервана громким голосом ИИ.

— Босс! У Питера проблемы с дыханием! — крикнула Пятница. ИИ немедленно взял под контроль один из костюмов который стоял на случай ЧП, и ворвался в спальню.

Мэй и Тони вскочили, а Старк помчался в спальню, обгоняя костюм, который остановился, чтобы найти подростка. Питера не было в спальне, значит, он должен был быть в ванной.

Тони распахнул дверь и увидел настоящий кошмар. Огромная ванна была наполнена до краев, из крана все еще текла вода, и лицом вниз, полностью одетый, лежал Питер.

Тони рванулся к парню, задействуя все силы костюма, который находился под полным контролем Пятницы, и наконец вытащил его наружу.

— Держите его вверх ногами, чтобы вода вышла из легких! — крикнула Мэй. Мгновение спустя костюм уже болтал Питера вниз головой, держа его за лодыжки. Тони ударил парня по спине, не зная, правильно ли это, но отчаянно желая сделать хоть что-нибудь.

— Пятница, позови Брюса! — крикнул Тони, когда вода вытекла из легких Питера.

— Он уже в пути, босс!

Еще два сильных шлепка по спине — и Питер закашлялся, захлебываясь и выплёвывая воду. Когда Брюс ворвался в комнату с медицинскими препаратами, Питер отчаянно начал выбиваться из рук и кричать в знак протеста.

— Он дышит? Положите его на пол! — скомандовал Брюс, и Питер начал слабо сопротивляться.

— Оставьте меня в покое! — всхлипнул он, кашляя.

Брюс достал маленький кислородный баллончик и надел на него маску, закрывая ею нос и рот Питера так быстро, как только мог. Мэй и Тони изо всех сил старались удержать руки подростка, когда он пытался снять маску с лица. К счастью, парень оказался временно ослабленным.

— Да ладно тебе, Пит. Не сражайся с нами… — взмолился Тони.

— Как долго он был под водой? — спросил Брюс.

— Не так долго — Пятница обнаружила респираторный дистресс — и мы были здесь через несколько минут.

— Тогда, надеюсь, обойдется без серьезных повреждений, — сказал Брюс, удерживая кислородную маску на месте.

— Пити! Не заставляй меня приводить сюда того большого парня! — пригрозил Тони.

— Пожалуйста, детка… не сопротивляйся, — взмолилась Мэй и выдернула пробку из ванны на всякий случай, чтобы он не убежал от них и не попытался вернуться к воде. Питер, казалось, обмяк в руках доктора, зная, что он побеждён.

— Идем, надо его высушить и уложить в постель. Вода была холодной, — сказал Брюс.

Тони приподнял Питера, а затем взял его на руки, пока Мэй собирала полотенца и следовала за ними в спальню, раскладывая всё на кровать, прежде чем Тони осторожно положил на махровые полотенца все еще кашляющего парня.

Мэй начала снимать с Питера брюки, а Тони разорвал футболку, чтобы она не мешала потоку кислорода.

Они быстро вытерли Питера полотенцем, не обращая внимания на то, как подросток пытался свернуться калачиком, и в конце концов уложили его под одеяло, чтобы дать согреться.

— Тони, мне нужно, чтобы ты сходил на мой этаж и принес мне еще один баллон кислорода — я забыл его, пока впопыхах собирался.

Когда Тони вернулся, он увидел, как Брюс прикрепил аппарат к пальцу Питера и начал снимать показания.

— У тебя в комнате наготове слишком много медицинского оборудования, Беннер, — с прищуром заметил Тони.

— Ну, ты же знаешь, как говорят: надейся на лучшее, готовься к худшему, — усмехнулся Брюс, коротко взглянув на него. — Хорошие новости… я не думаю, что нам понадобится госпитализация: нет никаких признаков гипоксемии. Я думаю, что он будет в порядке, просто хочу оставить маску на нём в течение часа или около того, на всякий случай. Вы быстро нашли его.

— Завтра нам предстоит долгий разговор, приятель, — сказал он Питеру, который отвернулся и посмотрел в сторону. Брюс оглянулся на Тони и Мэй.

— Я не хочу давать ему успокоительные, пока он отходит, так что давай сегодня без них. Лучше всего, чтобы кто-нибудь не спал с ним до утра.

— Ты иди первым, мне нужно кое-что сделать, — сказал Тони, поднимаясь на ноги. Мэй села рядом с Питером, заменяя тепло тела мужчины. Через несколько минут Тони вернулся из лаборатории с кувалдой в руках и прошел в ванную. Через минуту послышались первые удары, а потом звук разлетающегося мрамора. Питер вздрагивал от каждого удара, пока через несколько минут не появился Тони. Все трое посмотрели на него. Он фыркнул, все еще держа огромный молоток на плече. — Больше никакой ванны. Я все равно собирался делать ремонт.


	9. Снова в костюме!

В 9 утра Мэй принесла им кофе. Брюс лежал на диване, а Тони сидел на кровати, прислонившись спиной к изголовью, голова Питера лежала у него на коленях, а рука мужчины собственнически обнимала тонкие плечи подростка.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, принимая кофе, пока Питер спал.

— Больше никаких кошмаров? — тихо спросила она.

— Нет, с тех пор как Тони стал плюшевым мишкой, — с улыбкой ответил Брюс. Это была тяжелая ночь, кошмары преследовали парня, как только он засыпал. Мэй улыбнулась Тони и отхлебнула кофе, вспоминая разговор, который они вели до тревожного сообщения Пятницы.

— Что же нам теперь делать? — спокойно спросила женщина.

— То же самое, — тихо ответил Брюс. — Ежедневные процедуры, обеспечение безопасности. Надо чаще разговаривать с ним, — сказал Брюс. — Я знаю: кажется, что всё вернулось на круги своя, но не бывает только положительного результата. Нам нужно просто продолжать убивать его неуверенность в себе, работать над терапией и аккуратной дозировкой лекарств.

— Я собираюсь вернуть ему костюм… возможно, он ещё не готов к этому, но он должен знать, что в будущем я рассчитываю на него, — тихо сказал Тони.

— А я вернусь в квартиру, как мы и договаривались. В твоих руках он в большей безопасности, чем вообще может быть, Тони.

Тони кивнул.

***

В последующие дни они именно так и поступили: Старк принес костюм Питера и повесил его в шкаф на глазах у парня, представил ему некоторые модификации для новой пары веб-шутеров, которые использовали технологию костюма Тони, чтобы прикрепиться к запястьям, пообещав парню, что они будут работать над ними вместе в лаборатории, когда Питер будет готов.

Мэй проводила в башне всё меньше и меньше времени, обычно оставаясь с Питером, пока Тони отсутствовал или был в лаборатории, но каждый раз осыпала племянника материнской лаской.

Они решили периодически менять привычный парню ритм, зная, что процесс восстановления займет время, поэтому ежедневные походы в лабораторию было решено проводить перед сеансом терапии Брюса, чтобы сначала дать уверенности парню.

Беннер начал усерднее работать над восстановлением здоровья Питера, а сам парень стал иногда спускаться в лабораторию не только до сеансов, но и после них, вместо того, чтобы сидеть и размышлять в спальне. Медленно, но верно они продвигались вперед.

Питер начал обсуждать свои сеансы с Тони, пока они работали над веб-шутерами или каким-то другим проектом, требующим их внимания, и в такие моменты Старк понимал, что это большой шаг вперед. Раньше Паркер никогда не делился тем, что было в его мыслях после посещений Брюса.

Связь Питера и Тони продолжала расти, и мужчина, в тайне от всех, расторг контракт о продаже башни. Даже если парень узнал бы о том, где Тони решил переждать время, он без проблем добирался бы до него и возвращался в квартиру к тёте. Но лишь теперь он осознал, ему не хочется отпускать парня.

Нет, просто ему не хотелось, чтобы Питер покинул его башню. Или даже его постель. И именно это осознание заставило Тони обратиться за советом к Брюсу.

— Я начинаю привязываться, — признался мужчина однажды, когда Нед составил Питеру компанию в соседней комнате.

— Ничего удивительного, Тони, — ответил Брюс.

— Так-то оно так, но проблема в том, что это не совсем отцовское чувство… и я знаю от Мэй, что Пита влечет ко мне, — пробормотал он, глядя на своего друга и надеясь, что Брюс не будет судить его слишком строго.

— Ты думаешь действовать в соответствии с этим чувством? — дипломатично спросил Беннер.

— Нет! Нет… просто чувствую себя чертовски виноватым за это всё, но и понимаю, что отстраняться тоже нехорошо.

— Верно, — согласился Брюс.

— Тогда что же мне делать? — спросил Тони.

— Держи свои яйца в узде, приятель, — пожал плечами Брюс. — По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не выздоровеет. И пока вся эта ваша голубая история не перестанет нарушать закон. Ему все еще шестнадцать.

***

В последующие недели было ещё несколько сильных перемен настроения, но их становилось все меньше и меньше.

Тем не менее в один из таких моментов Тони и Брюс вдруг услышали хохот из-за закрытых дверей спальни. Они оба вбежали в комнату и увидели Питера, почти задыхающегося в истерике на кровати.

Тони направился прямо к подростку, но внимание Брюса привлекло письмо от Наташи, которое было выведено на экран перед кроватью.

— О боже, Тони… неужели? Это Джордж Клуни?! — спросил Брюс, отчего у Тони закружилась голова.

— Я убью Романофф, если когда-нибудь найду её! — Тони выругался, когда Питер схватился за ребра и стал хватать ртом воздух. Брюс усмехнулся, явно наслаждаясь унижением своего друга.

— Говорю как врач: это рисковало переломом полового члена… и разве эти блестки не натирали?!

***

Несколько недель спустя было решено устроить вечер, чтобы отпраздновать окончание работы над новыми веб-шутерами Питера. Парень показывал чертежи Мэй, пока Тони доедал чесночный хлеб на кухне, хваля себя за то, что не сжег его.

Старк наблюдал за счастливой улыбкой на лице Питера, когда Мэй задавала вопросы о различных функциях, и он смог объяснить их на техническом уровне, построив их под руководством Тони.

Он как раз нёс ужин к столу, когда башню сотряс мощный взрыв.

— Пятница!

— На хранилище техники совершено нападение, босс. Похоже, это та самая банда, с которой произошел инцидент на пароме. Они используют мощное оружие Читаури, чтобы прорваться, — быстро объяснила она. — Группы охраны развернуты, заслонки подняты по тревоге.

Появился костюм Тони и автоматически открылся перед ним.

— Тони?! — настойчиво спросил Питер.

— Вы двое — не высовывайтесь. И берегите друг друга, — крикнул мужчина, делая шаг в костюм.

В этот момент их внимание привлекло какое-то движение, и они обернулись как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть парящего снаружи Стервятника: его большие механические крылья были широко расправлены, а зеленые глаза смотрели на них из-за шлема.

Мгновение спустя он выпустил в них большой заряд энергии, разбивая стекло по всей комнате и попадая Тони прямо в грудь. Питер отчаянно позвал Старка и прикрыл тётю своим телом, чтобы защитить ее от стекла.

Старк ударился о заднюю стену гостиной и тут же вскочил на ноги, пока Пятница оценивала повреждения костюма:.

— Броня на груди и правое плечо на 40%, босс.

— Не возражаешь, если я немного займу тебя, пока моя команда будет делать кое-какие покупки в твоих магазинах? — передразнил его Стервятник.

— Ну попробуй, — крикнул Тони, выстрелив в ответ репульсором, от которого Стервятник уклонился. Пришлось отказаться от оружия под контролем Пятницы, которое он не мог использовать из-за потенциального взрыва в здании, который навредит или убьет Мэй и Питера.

Словно почувствовав его слабость, Стервятник направил пушку в сторону дивана, где укрывались Паркеры.

— Нет! — крикнул Тони, метнувшись через всю комнату и приняв на себя удар дробью в спину и стараясь заслонить их от повреждений.

— Правое плечо на 15%! — рявкнула Пятница.

— Отведи ее за стойку и не высовывайся! — скомандовал Тони, разворачиваясь, чтобы сделать несколько точных выстрелов в сторону нападавшего. Питер использовал свою силу, чтобы схватить Мэй и перепрыгнуть с ней через диван, пока Старк продолжал стрелять.

— Не вставай! — сказал ей Питер, когда они оказались за стойкой. Он поднял голову и увидел, что Тони летит прямо на Стервятника. — Я должен помочь мистеру Старку! Оставайся здесь! — крикнул парень, не обращая внимания на то, как Мэй попыталась схватить его за руку.

Питер перепрыгнул через стойку и побежал в спальню, увидев Тони в воздушном бою. Ещё один мощный взрыв ударил по костюму, заставляя кусочки красного и золотого металла разлетаться по комнате.

Питер схватил новые веб-шутеры и надел их, быстро натягивая на себя костюм — на этот раз ему понадобится помощь ИИ.

Он включился, когда парень натянул маску, уже определяя возможные точки, чтобы увеличить скорость атаки. Он выстрелил паутиной в центр разбитого окна и проскочил насквозь, ударив Стервятника ногой в лицо и развернувшись для следующего выстрела, пока Тони боролся.

Питер увидел, что костюм Старка сильно поврежден на груди и правом боку, и в этот момент Стервятник выстрелил еще раз из своего оружия в грудь мужчине.

— Костюм не работает, малыш. Убирайся отсюда! — крикнул Тони, когда Питер получил второй удар и был отброшен одним из больших металлических крыльев.

Паркер смягчил падение, метнув паутину обратно к зданию, и развернулся, увидев, как крылья Стервятника ударили Тони, отбросив его назад к стене. Питер бросился к нападавшему, чтобы тот не выстрелил еще раз, и увидел, что репульсоры Тони начали отказывать; его наставник цеплялся одной рукой за край здания, когда его костюм полностью отказал.

Питер схватился за шлем Стервятника, уклоняясь от взмаха острых, как бритва, крыльев и пытаясь метнуть паутину в винты, чтобы остановить их, но лопасти с лёгкостью разрезали его сверхпрочную, как он думал, паутину.

Парень спрыгнул с плеч нападавшего, метнув паутину вверх, чтобы обезопасить себя, и еще одну на Стервятника, который уже поднимал пушку на беззащитную спину Тони.

— Карен, электросетка — максимум! — крикнул Питер, когда паутина окружила торс и крылья Стервятника, поджаривая их во вспышках бело-голубого электричества.

Крылья Стервятников застыли, их движущиеся части, охваченные разрядом электричества, внезапно смолкли; костюм мужчины сложился и начал падать; край одного крыла ударил Тони, из-за чего мужчина начал падать вниз, но далеко лететь ему не было суждено. Он пролетел примерно два этажа, когда почувствовал, что его падение остановилось, а затем увидел, как к костюму прилипла вязкая паутина. Питер быстро поднял его и потащил обратно в здание.

— Тони, Тони, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно крикнул Питер, пытаясь осмотреть повреждение плеча костюма. Тони сорвал с головы уже не функционирующий шлем и посмотрел вниз, чтобы увидеть искалеченное тело Стервятника где-то далеко внизу.

— Я в порядке… я в порядке. В основном повреждения костюма, — сказал он, оглядывая Питера в поисках повреждений и снимая его маску.

Тони оглянулся и увидел, как из-за стойки вышла Мэй, испуганная, но, похоже, невредимая. В этот момент открылись двери лифта, и в комнату ворвалась команда охраны во главе с Хэппи — и опять это было слишком поздно.

— Ты в порядке? — снова спросил Пит, всё ещё в отчаянии.

— Да в порядке, в порядке — ты меня поймал, — ответил Старк и замолчал, когда Питер вдруг схватил его лицо и отчаянно поцеловал в губы.

Мужчина застыл в шоке, когда подросток продолжал крепко целовать его еще несколько мгновений, прежде чем успокоиться, без сомнения понимая, что ответа на его действие просто нет.

Питер отстранился со знакомым выражением широко распахнутых глаз и оглядел комнату: он посмотрел на счастливую Мэй и собравшуюся команду охраны, которые теперь смотрели, как Человек-Паук целует Железного Человека.

Парень выглядел испуганным, и прежде чем Тони успел остановить его, он отпустил лицо мужчины и побежал через завалы к своему убежищу — спальне. Мэй зажала рот рукой, пока Старк выбирался из костюма.

— Хэппи, перестань таращиться. Хранилище в безопасности?

— Э-э, да, босс, — ответил Хэппи. — Они все под стражей.

— Ну, иди, сделай что-нибудь с мертвой «пташкой» на тротуаре и принеси Мэй что-нибудь выпить, — велел он. — И хорошая работа, — добавил он. Тони повернулся к Мэй, без сил стягивая с себя детали костюма. — Мэй, мне нужно к нему, но я хочу знать, что бы ты сказала, если бы чувства Пита оказались бы… взаимными? Пока закон не берём в счёт.

— Закон не берём — и это, по-твоему, реальная проблема? Я думаю, если бы он был учеником средней школы, и у нас была бы обычная жизнь, а не то, что окружает вас, тогда да, у меня были бы огромные вопросы, а у тебя — проблемы… но он не подросток из средней школы, и я видела, как ты заботишься о нем и как он относится к тебе, — сказала Мэй, принимая стакан виски, который Хэппи сунул ей в дрожащую руку. — Если ты хочешь что-то сделать, просто хорошенько подумай, Старк. И не будь таким легкомысленным — если ты разобьешь ему сердце, он может никогда не оправиться.

Тони кивнул, вытащил из поврежденного плеча остатки искореженного металла, наконец встал на ноги и двинул повреждённой рукой.

— Присмотри за ней, Хэппи, — попросил он мужчину и направился в спальню, закрыв за собой дверь, как только оказался внутри. Питер сидел на кровати, обхватив голову руками.

— Черт, п-простите, мистер Старк, — сказал Питер, вставая, когда Старк вошел. — Я просто… я просто отреагировал так… Я был так рад, что с Вами всё в порядке…

— Эй, всё хорошо… Не беспокойся об этом, просто дыши, — сказал Тони, подходя к нему и кладя руки ему на плечи.

— Я… я просто… это мой кошмар — Вы ранены, истекаете кровью, и я ничего не делаю, чтобы спасти Вас, и я… я… это моя вина, — заикаясь, пробормотал подросток, и черт, это же и был его ночной кошмар!

— Эй, эй… но ты же это сделал. Ты спас мне жизнь, и я не ранен, я не истекаю кровью. А теперь дыши… давай, дыши.

Питер покачал головой, его дыхание все еще было учащенным.

— Мне так жаль, мистер Старк, я не хотел…

Питер был прерван тем, что Тони схватил его лицо и прижался губами к губам парня, и подросток сразу же затих. В этом поцелуе не было ничего сексуального, просто сухое прикосновение губ, но оно произвело желаемый эффект: Питер широко раскрыл глаза и затаил дыхание, когда Тони отстранился.

— Тебе все-таки надо немного подышать, малыш, — прошептал Тони с легкой улыбкой на губах. Питер глубоко вздохнул, как ему было велено, но не произнес ни слова. — Ладно, малыш. Карты на стол. У тебя есть чувства ко мне?

— Да… простите.

— Эй… серьезно, это слово отныне просто под запретом! — сказал Тони и перевел дыхание. — Так о каких чувствах мы говорим? Подросток в расцвете пубертата и ожившая фантазия с кумиром? Или романтические чувства, сексуальная потребность и желание быть ближе ко мне как к человеку?

— Вы не будете сердиться на меня? — спросил Питер.

— Никогда! Нет неправильного ответа — мне просто нужно знать, — пообещал Тони.

— Второй, — признался Питер.

— Ладно… тогда и мои карты на стол, — сказал Тони со смесью облегчения от ответа и трепета от того, в чем он собирался признаться. — Ты красивый, умный и удивительный, Питер, и я… господи, я просто влюбился в тебя, малыш.

— Я Вам нравлюсь? То есть вот так вот… нравлюсь? — Питер посмотрел на него с явным удивлением.

— Да… но это довольно большая проблема, — заметил Тони.

— Что?

— Тебе шестнадцать.

— Через четыре месяца мне исполнится семнадцать, — с надеждой сказал Питер; голова у него шла кругом от всего, что произошло за последние десять минут.

— Пятница? Каким должен быть возраст Питера, чтобы он мог со мной встречаться?

— Если речь о сексуальных отношениях, то семнадцать, босс.

— Я знаю, но… — попытался возразить Питер.

— Но это же незаконно, Питер. Я тебе вот что скажу… когда там день рождения?

— Десятого августа.

— Пятница! Закажи лучший столик в Le Bernardin на десятое августа. Восемь вечера. Этот день может стать нашим первым неплатоническим свиданием, и я попытаю счастья и посмотрю, не захочешь ли ты пойти со мной.

— Серьёзно? Вы говорите это только потому, что боитесь, что у меня будет рецидив? Это нормально сказать «Нет». Я всё равно никогда не ждал, что…

— Питер… я хочу тебя.

— Ух ты… — сказал Питер, и на его лице появилась широкая улыбка. — И Вы заставите меня ждать так долго?

— Ты обещаешь мне, что придешь на это свидание? — серьезно спросил Тони. — Потому что ты разобьешь мне сердце, если не сделаешь этого.

— Да, обещаю, — поклялся Питер. Тони крепко обнял парня. — Но мы все еще можем целоваться, верно?

Тони сделал неуверенную паузу.

— Пятница, если бы я поцеловал шестнадцатилетнего парня, разве это было бы противозаконно?

— Если поцелуй или любая другая деятельность считается платонической, то это законно. Однако, если поцелуй носит сексуальный характер, то он считается половым актом и поэтому будет противозаконным в штате Нью-Йорк.

— Пятница, определи «сексуальную природу», — попросил Питер.

— Ищешь лазейки? — спросил Тони, улыбаясь.

— Да, — прямо ответил Питер.

— Если целью поцелуя является сексуальное возбуждение получателя или сексуальное удовлетворение, то он будет считаться сексуальным по своей природе, — ответила Пятница.

— Отлично, мы можем целоваться до тех пор, пока оба думаем о сборе марок, стирке или еще о чем-нибудь, — простонал Питер.

— Детка, четыре месяца — это не так уж много, — со смехом сказал Тони.

— Вы начинаете называть меня так, как будто это «малыш»! — запротестовал Питер. Тони снова рассмеялся, польщенный разочарованием Питера и довольный тем, что парню понравилась его нежность. — Но мы уже целовались. Какое это имеет значение? Если только Вы не хотите, чтобы я… — протянул Питер, и на его лице промелькнуло сомнение.

— Эй, эй! — сказал Тони, обхватив ладонями лицо Питера и приблизив его лицо к своему. — Я действительно хочу… Питер, может быть, я слишком тороплюсь, потому что наше первое свидание через четыре месяца, но поверь. Это гораздо сильнее, чем просто «ты нравишься мне».

— Вы любите меня? — спросил Питер слабым, полным надежды голосом.

— Да, детка, всё так и есть. И я хочу сделать с тобой намного больше, чем просто поцеловать, и проблема в том, что если я начну тебя целовать, это перерастёт во что-то большее слишком… быстро, — выдохнул Старк. Питер улыбнулся и посмотрел на мужчину слезящимися глазами. — Но все еще могу обнять тебя, — сказал Тони, обнимая Питера.

— Да? Мы будем думать об изменении климата или фондовом рынке, потому что, черт, я чувствую ваш… он мне в ногу упирается.

— А, черт, — сказал Тони, немного отстраняясь.

— Да ладно, это же глупо! Да должен же быть выход, — простонал Питер. Тони рассмеялся и запечатлел платонический поцелуй на волосах подростка.

— Пойдем, убедимся, что они разберутся с этим бардаком, и покажем твоей тёте, что с тобой все в порядке.

Как только Питер вышел из спальни, Мэй обняла его. Она суетилась вокруг него, пока не убедилась, что он цел и невредим.

— О, Питер, ты был великолепен! — проворковала она в ответ на яркую улыбку парня.

— Да, здорово видеть тебя снова в этом костюме, Пит, — добавил Тони, подмигнув и взглянув на тело парня. Питер покраснел, как и ожидалось, а Мэй удивленно подняла бровь.

— Мэй, мы с Питом пришли к соглашению… в тот день, когда это станет законным, я приглашу твоего племянника на свидание… и, — сказал Тони с ухмылкой, — не жди его домой ночью десятого августа.

— Тони! — воскликнул Питер, а Мэй рассмеялась.

— Все в порядке, Питер — ты заслуживаешь немного счастья после всего этого, — сказала она, оглядывая беспорядок. — И что теперь?

— Ну… так как сейчас ужин, за стеной настоящее творение Джексона Поллока*, а здесь довольно сильный ветер, я предлагаю пойти поужинать, а потом переночевать на одном из других этажей, — предложил Тони.

— Пойду переоденусь, — сказал Питер, глядя на свой облегающий костюм.

— Тебе не нужно, — сказал Тони, подмигнув еще раз и наблюдая, как Питер застенчиво улыбается и снова краснеет, прежде чем исчезнуть в спальне.

— Ты собираешься продолжать в том же духе, пока ему не исполнится семнадцать? — спросила Мэй.

— Гораздо больше, — пообещал Тони. — Уверен, кто-то из нас не выдержит первым, но я буду всё держать под контролем. Поверь мне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Джексон Поллок — американский художник, идеолог и лидер абстрактного экспрессионизма, оказавший значительное влияние на искусство второй половины XX века.


	10. Лазейка

В течение следующих нескольких дней Тони довольствовался объятиями с Питером и спал с ним в одной кровати, что было, в принципе, законно. Это стало скорее необходимой заботой о психическом благополучии парня, но, к большому огорчению Паркера, мужчина решил твердо придерживаться правила «не целоваться».

Во время сражения со Стервятником Питеру пришлось оказаться снаружи, поэтому было бессмысленно держать его в башне, тем более что его настроение было приподнятым от осознания того, что его чувства взаимны. Брюс, осознав, что его помощь теперь вряд ли нужна парню, с радостью предложил ему немного размяться.

Поэтому после уроков Питер отправился на прогулку, а потом присоединился к Тони в лаборатории, радуясь возможности подышать свежим воздухом и подумать… особенно о том, что крутилось в его мыслях последние несколько дней.

Во время одной из таких прогулок Тони получил звонок и сразу же поднял трубку, увидев, что это Питер.

— Питер?

— Все в порядке, честно. Но я бы хотел встретиться с вами на острове Эллис.

— Остров Эллис?

— Он самый. Считайте это познавательной поездкой. Вы сможете?

— Ладно, я все устрою. Я всего в 5 минутах от него.

— Круто. Я у флагштока.

— Ты расскажешь мне, в чем дело?

— Я же сказал — это познавательная поездка…

Через несколько минут Тони подлетел к невысокой стене, которая постепенно уходила под воду. Вдалеке по заливу пыхтел паром со Стейтен-Айленда, и Тони стало интересно, что привело сюда Питера.

— Я припарковался у кафе… Вокруг костюма уже собралась толпа, так что туристы какое-то время будут держаться от меня подальше, — сказал Тони в знак приветствия, Питер повернулся и улыбнулся ему. — Так зачем мы здесь? — спросил мужчина, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Потому что мне было холодно стоять здесь, на ветру, и я захотел, чтобы Вы меня согрели, — поддразнил Питер. Тони притянул его к себе и все равно обнял теплыми руками.

— А настоящая причина?

— А… а вот и образовательная часть поездки, которую я обещал… Вы готовы? Я много читал, и Вы будете поражены, — радостно сказал Питер.

— Я всегда поражаюсь, — сказал Тони, быстро поцеловав Питера в волосы.

— Ну, я гулял, думал, направился на юг и оказался в паромном порту, и я никогда не был здесь, так что… в общем, я начал небольшое исследование в своем телефоне, — сказал Питер. — Я узнал, что Нью-Йорк и Нью-Джерси пришли к соглашению в 1834 году, чтобы дать Нью-Йорку права на все острова в этом водном канале, включая остров Эллис и Остров Свободы, но разделить права на фактический водный канал пополам, чтобы каждая сторона могла построить доки на своей собственной земле.

— Пока что я очарован, — шутливо заметил Тони. Он не знал, что задумал Питер, но держать парня в своих объятиях было чудесно.

— Я знал, что Вам понравится, — заметил Питер, ничуть не смутившись. — Теперь… между 1890 и 1934 годами остров Эллис был расширен за счет мелиорации земель и стал крупным иммиграционным центром, и именно федеральное правительство оплачивало эту работу, несмотря на то, что он все еще считался частью Нью-Йорка.

— Абсолютно увлекательная история. Ты что, занимаешься этим, когда тебе делать нечего? Тебе нужно, чтобы я купил тебе PlayStation или что-то в этом роде? — спросил Тони.

— Мы ещё не дошли до самого интересного, — сказал Питер, шикнув на него. — В 1998 году Верховный Суд Соединенных Штатов определил, что примерно 90% острова Эллис были частью Нью-Джерси, а не Нью-Йорка из-за рекультивации… интересно, не так ли? Итак, здесь мы сидим в Нью-Джерси — но если бы мы переместились примерно на пятьдесят футов, то оказались бы в Нью-Йорке. Вот насколько близки границы штатов. Что Вы на это скажете?

— Это… Вау. Что я об этом думаю? Ну, это уже вопрос…

— Но подождите… это тоже ещё не все… — радостно пообещал Питер.

— Ещё? Мне кажется, я и так уже пережил слишком много волнений, — рассмеялся Тони, качая головой.

— К чему я клоню. В Нью-Джерси — где мы сейчас стоим, на этом самом месте — возраст согласия составляет шестнадцать лет. Это относится как к гетеросексуальному, так и к гомосексуальному поведению. И это означает, что человек, которому исполнилось шестнадцать лет, может вообще согласиться на секс с любым взрослым, независимо от возраста, — весело сказал Питер. Тони пристально посмотрел на него.

— Та самая лазейка? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Большая, попросту огромная, всего в 5 минутах от башни — своего рода «лазейка»… с отелями, в которых есть кровати… — подтвердил Питер.

— Кровати, да? О, ты гений, — похвалил Тони, поворачивая подростка в своих руках. Питер усмехнулся и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Я знаю. А теперь поцелуйте меня, пока я в Нью-Джерси.

Тони не торопился, глядя на улыбающееся лицо молодого парня. Он обхватил ладонью лицо Питера и погладил его большим пальцем по щеке.

— Как же мне так повезло, а?

— Это странно, не так ли? Если бы все было хорошо, если бы я был достаточно силен, чтобы справиться, — начал Питер.

— Эй, ты же знаешь, что дело было _не в силе_ … — перебил его Тони, все еще поглаживая Питера по щеке.

— Да… извините. Не так легко перестать об этом думать… если бы все не пошло наперекосяк, то я все еще был бы один, — сказал Питер.

— Ну, теперь-то ты не один, — тихо ответил Тони и медленно прижался губами к Питеру в мягком, нежном поцелуе.

Старк почувствовал, как руки парня сжались на его куртке, и Питер с жадностью впился в губы. Свободной рукой он еще крепче обнял подростка, осознавая, что парень ещё такой неопытный, и словно стараясь защитить его.

Он продолжил нежно целовать Питера и замедлился, позволяя парню привыкнуть к новой близости. Но когда он почувствовал, что его собственное либидо начинает требовать большего, он отстранился, несколько раз нежно чмокнув парня, прежде чем заговорить.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Тони, когда Питер медленно открыл глаза. Ему было приятно видеть Паркера ошеломленным последствиями поцелуя.

— Очень даже в порядке, — ответил Питер. — Это было мило… можно мне еще?

— Я хочу сделать все как следует, — сказал Тони. — Я хочу пригласить тебя на свидание, как ты этого заслуживаешь.

— Звучит неплохо, но я не против того, чтобы просто заселиться в отель, — с надеждой сказал Питер.

— Вот что я получаю за то, что встречаюсь с подростком, — рассмеялся Тони. — Нет… вот что мы сделаем: встретимся в вестибюле башни в половину восьмого вечера. Я собираюсь пригласить тебя на ужин в какое-нибудь милое местечко, так что надень костюм.

— У меня нет костюма, — засмеялся Питер. — Вам тоже не обязательно все это делать — Вы же знаете, что я уверен, верно?

— Ты заслуживаешь небольшого ухаживания, — возразил Тони. — Просто обыщи мой шкаф, как обычно.

— Все, что у Вас есть, мешковато на мне, и у меня нет собственного костюма… мы могли бы просто пойти в пиццерию…

— Ты прав… когда ты вернешься, я попрошу кого-нибудь подождать тебя в башне. Итак… Полвосьмого вечера в вестибюле, ужин, а потом я отвезу тебя в Нью-Джерси и… — он замолчал на полуслове. — Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь. Я серьезно говорю об этом, Пит, — сказал Тони, снова поглаживая Питера по щеке. — Я знаю, что мы только что узнали, что можем иметь такие отношения на законных основаниях, но это не значит, что мы должны. Мы можем не торопиться; провести вечер, просто целуя тебя, было бы тоже замечательно.

— Если Вы надеваете на меня какой-то дурацкий костюм, думаю, Вам следует всё же после ужина снять его с меня.

— Снять… определенно да, снять, — сказал Тони, с энтузиазмом кивая. — Ты не возражаешь, если я сделаю кое-какие приготовления? Хочешь, я пришлю за тобой машину?

— Я в порядке… я дойду пешком. Это не займет у меня много времени, — сказал Питер. — Но я же могу поцеловать Вас ещё разок, прежде чем Вы уйдёте?

Тони улыбнулся и поднес другую руку к лицу Питера. Он сделал всё возможное, чтобы их первый настоящий поцелуй был сладким и безобидным, но с настойчивостью Питера… Теперь он хотел показать парню, что его ждёт сегодня вечером, раз он был таким неугомонным и нашёл лазейку в виде другого штата.

Тони снова начал медленно целовать, но на этот раз сначала убедившись, что он здесь главный. Он наклонил голову Питера под идеальным углом и провел языком по губам молодого человека, ожидая момента, когда тот застонал ему в рот, прежде чем углубить поцелуй. Он медленно провел языком по языку и губам Питера, а затем слегка прикусил нижнюю губу подростка и скользнул обратно, чтобы поцеловать глубже.

К тому времени, когда он отстранился, Питер уже прижимался к нему и с явным интересом тёрся бедрами о его бедра.

— Вы уверены, что не хотите просто зарегистрироваться в ближайшем отеле «Holiday Inn»? — спросил Питер, как только ему удалось достаточно успокоиться, чтобы говорить.

— Половина восьмого, — сказал Тони с самодовольной улыбкой, отступая от Питера. По правде говоря, он хотел сделать именно то, что предлагал Питер, но это будет для парня в первый раз, так что он сделает всё правильно. Старк подмигнул Питеру, повернулся и пошел обратно к своему костюму, всю дорогу уговаривая себя не возвращаться за третьим поцелуем.


	11. Свидание

Питер сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и поправил галстук, глядя в зеркало лифта в восьмой раз с тех пор, пока ехал с семидесятого этажа.

Парень уже давно не чувствовал такого сильного волнения: он позвонил Мэй, как только увидел, что Тони улетел обратно в город, и она встретила его в вестибюле вместе со стилистом, тремя помощниками и восемью стойками костюмов.

Они поднялись на лифте отдельно от стилистов и вешалок с одеждой, и Питер наконец смог рассказать ей о том, что он узнал, очень надеясь, что она будет спокойна.

— Значит, это была твоя инициатива? Вот это предложение поехать в Нью-Джерси? — спросила у него Мэй.

— Ага. Я знал, что там должен был быть какой-то обходной путь, и это убивало меня, потому что Тони так строг в отношении поцелуев: за всё это время пару поцелуев — и те в волосы! — захныкал Питер.

— А сегодняшнее свидание? Это его предложение или твое? — спросила Мэй, опасаясь, что Тони может торопить его.

— Его, — ответил Питер. Мэй нахмурилась, но когда парень снова заговорил, она закатила глаза. — Я хотел, чтобы мы зарегистрировались в ближайшем дешевом отеле, но он опять заладил со своим « _я должен обращаться с тобой правильно, и ты заслуживаешь хорошего свидания_ ». Будто он и не хочет меня.

— Ну ты и извращуга, Питер Паркер! Тебе шестнадцать лет, и хотя я знаю, что это законно в штате Нью-Джерси, и я знаю, что ты увлечен, — тебе не нужно торопиться…

— О, только не ты, тетя Мэй! Тони уже сказал мне, что мы ничего не должны делать. Он даже предложил провести ночь и _просто целоваться_ — и ничего больше! Ты можешь в это поверить?! Самый завидный холостяк Америки, который спал рядом со мной в течение последнего месяца, и он думает, что я не захочу залезть к нему… — Питер прикрыл рот рукой, увидев, как приподнялись ее брови. — Ой, прости, тётя Мэй… у меня просто голова немного кружится от всего этого, а ты знаешь, как у меня слюнки текут…

Она улыбнулась, покачала головой и начала рыться в сумочке.

— Вот… мы уже говорили об этом некоторое время назад, но не жди, что у него будет хоть что-то, — сказала она, протягивая племяннику коробку презервативов и несколько пакетиков смазки.

— У тебя есть смазка?! — спросил Питер, краснея.

— Тебе действительно нужны подробности?

— Нет! — быстро ответил он. Лифт остановился в вестибюле, и парень поправил пиджак.

По совету стилиста Паркер выбрал классический черный облегающий костюм с пиджаком на одной пуговице, с узким галстуком и белой рубашкой. Он был совершенно ошеломлен костюмом, часами, ремнем, ботинками… казалось, что для каждой детали одежды есть помощник, но когда он вышел из спальни полностью одетым, выражение лица Мэй заставило его понять, что это хороший выбор.

— О, ты просто сразишь его, — сказала она.

Он вышел из лифта, стараясь не показывать своего волнения. Однако это беспокойство несколько уменьшилось, когда он увидел Тони, который уже ждал его внизу. Он повернулся и улыбнулся, оглядывая Питера сверху донизу, а затем шагнул вперед, чтобы поприветствовать его.

— Как я могу есть сегодня вечером, когда ты выглядишь так чертовски аппетитно? — тихо прошептал мужчина ему на ухо.

— Вы сами виноваты, что дали мне этот костюм, и вообще Вы могли бы устроить целый чертов буфет в «Холидей Инн», — добродушно фыркнул Питер. По правде говоря, он был на седьмом небе от такой голодной реакции Тони. Мужчина взял Питера за руку и повел к поджидавшему снаружи «Bugatti Veyron». — Вы за рулем?

— Только по дороге туда. Я попрошу Хэппи забрать машину утром. Обожаю так делать — он приходит в ужас каждый раз, когда садится за руль, — сказал Старк, открывая перед Питером пассажирскую дверь.

— Вы же знаете, я не девушка, — сказал парень с легким смешком. Тони остановился и прислонился спиной к машине, загораживая Питеру вход.

— Я знаю, что ты новичок в этом деле, но есть кое-что, что ты должен знать, — сказал Тони, снова беря Питера за руку. — Я хочу относиться к тебе как к особенному… потому что ты _особенный_. И если это означает открыть дверь машины или ресторана, когда мы доберемся до него, тогда так оно и будет. Не потому, что ты «та самая девушка», а потому что, черт возьми, я просто хочу это сделать — не путай эти вещи, — низко сказал Тони, с интересом оглядывая Питера с головы до ног. — Ты просто… исключительный. Ты спас мне жизнь всего несколько дней назад, и то, что тебе пришлось преодолеть, чтобы снова надеть этот костюм, заставляет меня уважать тебя как героя. Просто помни, что ты сделал это для меня, — Тони сжал губы и глубоко вздохнул, отводя взгляд от наполненных слезами глаз Питера. — Просто садись в эту чертову машину, пока я не почувствовал, что мне нужен еще один эмоциональный всплеск, — пробормотал Тони. Питер улыбнулся. Он забрался в машину и постарался сдержать эмоции, но, как только рядом приземлился Старк, парень наклонился и быстро поцеловал его в щеку.

Тони повел Питера в «Per Se», а швейцар показал им лучший столик в зале, который находился рядом с окнами, выходившими на Центральный парк. После того как они сделали заказ (Питер выбрал те блюда, названия которых он знал), парень сделал глоток воды и умудрился капнуть немного себе на подбородок.

— Похоже, ты нервничаешь, — озабоченно сказал Тони.

— Я нервничаю, — честно ответил Питер.

— Если этого для тебя слишком много, мы можем отменить заказ и отправиться домой, — сказал Тони, протягивая руку к Паркеру.

— Нет, нет! Это здорово, хорошо, я просто никогда раньше не был на свидании, и боже, здесь просто смехотворное количество столовых приборов, и половина меню было на французском, и я боюсь, что все посмотрят на меня и зададутся вопросом: «Что, черт возьми, он делает с Тони Старком, и почему он заказал суп», и, клянусь, я обязательно пролью его на себя. И возможно, на Вас.

— Ого, парень! Притормози там, — сказал Тони со смехом. — Они принесут тебе ложку для супа, нож для стейка, который ты заказал, и заберут остальное. Ты должен был просто спросить меня о меню, я говорю по-французски, и если люди смотрят на тебя, это потому, что ты выглядишь великолепно в этом костюме.

Питер покраснел и улыбнулся.

— Подождите, Вы говорите по-французски?

— Да… что будет очень кстати, когда я почувствую необходимость увезти тебя в Париж.

— Звучит потрясающе. Будь мы во Франции, мы могли бы заниматься сексом ещё когда мне было бы пятнадцать, — заметил Питер.

— Ничего себе… Я думаю, что это было бы слишком рано для меня… Ты действительно провел много исследований, да? — Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Достаточно, чтобы знать, что Турция и Ватикан отпали, — сказал Питер. — И мы можем забыть о большей части Африки и Карибского бассейна, и это не имеет ничего общего с возрастом. И я корил себя за то, что не просто не запрыгнул на Вас, когда Вы отвезли меня в Берлин, потому что там можно с четырнадцати.

— Ты собирался увезти меня за границу только для того, чтобы переспать?

— Ну да, — сказал Питер, пожимая плечами. — Пока я не понял, что закон тоже нужно учитывать, а вам может грозить срок. 

— Мой злой гений… — похвалил Тони, и Питер рассмеялся. — Так это твое первое-первое свидание?

— Да… я не был на свиданиях в школе или что-то в этом роде, и кроме того, я слишком занудный, чтобы меня кто-то звал.

— Они идиоты, Пит. Ботаники — это круто.

— Это если ты еще и хорош собой, и у тебя есть несколько миллиардов долларов… я же худой, и у меня есть около сорока долларов, которые я, скорее всего, потрачу на Lego.

— Ну, теперь у тебя есть я для всех твоих Лего-потребностей, — ответил Тони. — Ты нервничаешь из-за того, что будет потом?

Питер покачал головой и покраснел, когда столовые приборы были заменены и принесли закуски. Когда официанты ушли, Питер повернулся к Тони.

— Я вроде как нервничаю в хорошем смысле… я бы сказал, я возбужденно-нервный. Но я знаю, что буду с Вами, так что мне не о чем беспокоиться, — признался Питер. Тони улыбнулся, а затем рассмеялся, когда Питер посмотрел на зеленый суп и сказал: — Это пугает меня, хотя… Вы все еще будете хотеть меня, если я случайно окуну в него свой галстук? — неловко засмеялся парень. Через три блюда Питер застонал, откусывая последний шоколадный трюфель. — О боже, это потрясающе, — простонал он, медленно открывая глаза, когда шоколадный ганаш растаял на его языке. — Что? — спросил он, увидев выражение лица Тони.

— Эти три трюфеля были пыткой… ты хоть представляешь, как ты выглядишь, когда их ешь? — спросил Тони, явно разгоряченный и возбуждённый. Питер прикусил губу и улыбнулся, поднося к губам Тони последний кусочек трюфеля. Мужчина позволил парню накормить себя, а потом провел языком по подушечкам пальцев Питера и стал наблюдать, как расширяются его зрачки.

Однако пытка не закончилась для Тони, когда он почувствовал внезапное изменение текстуры на кончиках пальцев Питера.

— Извините… иногда я не могу это контролировать, — сказал Питер, отдергивая руку.

— Это твоё паучье… чутьё? Хватка? — спросил Тони.

— Да, извините, я не хотел, я просто…

— Эй, не извиняйся, это было потрясающе… можешь дотронуться до моей руки?

Питер провел подушечкой пальца по ладони Тони и увидел, как тот вздрогнул.

— Может, нам лучше убраться отсюда? — предложил Питер, внезапно заинтересовавшись, как Тони отреагирует на его прикосновения в другом месте.

— Да… да, конечно! — сказал Тони, поймав взгляд ближайшего официанта. — Принесите как можно скорее счет, пожалуйста… и заверните пакет этих трюфелей с собой. Погода хорошая, ты рад, что я тебя отсюда увезу? Мне разрешили оставить костюм на крыше, — сказал Тони, когда официант принес счет и поставил на стол пакет с трюфелями.

— Хм, сорок минут разочарования в пробке или пять минут с костюмом… дайте мне подумать, — ответил с ухмылкой парень.

Тони быстро заплатил по счету, и через несколько минут они вышли на крышу, где один из костюмов Тони уже был наготове. Он шагнул внутрь, и детали сомкнулись вокруг него.

— Готов прокатиться? — спросил Тони, когда шлем скользнул по его лицу, а глаза загорелись.

— Вы даже не представляете, — сказал Питер, подходя к нему и обнимая за плечи.

Старк, не теряя времени, начал спуск, стараясь не увеличивать скорость. Питер чувствовал себя в полной безопасности, и на этот раз он смог насладиться пейзажем, когда мужчина пролетел над городом и рекой. Но вместо того, чтобы лететь к немногочисленным отелям на набережной, Тони спустил их на палубу хорошо освещенной яхты, которая возвышалась над маленькой пристанью в пределах огромного мегаполиса.

— Яхта? У Вас есть яхта? — спросил Питер, отпуская плечи Тони и оглядывая роскошную зону отдыха на открытом воздухе и бурлящую освещенную спа-зону.

— У меня их несколько, но эта застрахована… отели на этой стороне реки не соответствовали моим стандартам, — сказал Тони, выходя из своего костюма.

— Она же гигантская! Просто, боже, она огромна…

— Пойдем, я проведу тебе экскурсию, — сказал Тони, хватая Питера за руку и затаскивая озадаченного подростка в яхту. — Это главная каюта, — сказал он, ведя их через роскошно оформленную гостиную с темными кожаными диванами и деревянными полами. — Там внизу тренажерный зал и кинозал, а внизу — каюты экипажа и кухня. Есть два экипажа, но я дал им выходной… и вот спальня… тебе нравится?

— Ух ты, это потрясающее место. И теперь я знаю, что у вас есть яхта, а у меня есть еще один интересный исследовательский факт… знаете ли Вы, что в международных водах события на борту регулируются законами страны, в которой зарегистрирован транспорт?

— Завтра я первым делом поменяю регистрацию на французскую. Но сейчас нам нужно поговорить, — сказал Тони.

— Поговорить? — озадаченно спросил Питер, переводя большие карие глаза на Тони и указывая рукой на кровать.

— Да… извращуга ты, Паркер, — сказал Тони, ведя Питера обратно в салон.

— Вы не первый человек, который называет меня так сегодня, — сказал Питер, волоча ноги.

— Мне стоит ревновать?

— Тётя Мэй, — со смехом ответил Питер.

— Ты рассказал ей о нашем свидании?

— Ага. По ее настоянию у меня полный бумажник презервативов, — сказал Питер, закатывая глаза. Тони улыбнулся.

— Я рад, что она хорошо это восприняла.

— Так в чем же дело? Мы на роскошной яхте, пришвартованной в Нью-Джерси, и Вы только что вытащили меня из спальни… Вы тоже можете передумать. Ну знаете, изменить своё решение…

— Изменить своё решение?! Без шансов, парень. Я просто хочу дать тебе шанс, пока не стало слишком поздно, — улыбнулся Тони, когда Питер покачал головой, — а ещё получить представление о том, чего ты хочешь.

— Я думал, это очевидно… секс… с Вами, — смущенно сказал Питер, когда Тони усадил его на диван.

— Ну, есть проникающий секс, есть непроникающий секс, есть вещи, которые могут тебе не понравиться, и я не хочу портить тебе настроение или волновать тебя, я хочу убедиться, что ты наслаждаешься сегодняшним вечером.

— О, ну, определенно, хм, проникающий, — пробормотал Питер, чувствуя себя неловко. Тони облизал губы.

— А ты сверху или снизу? Или еще не знаешь? Или тебе без разницы?

— Какого черта?.. — спросил Питер, явно сбитый с толку вопросом.

— Ну у меня было и то и другое, но чаще я был сверху… но для тебя я могу быть и снизу, — сказал Тони, протягивая руку, чтобы погладить парня по щеке.

— Ничего себе… я вроде как только что… Я думаю, что хочу быть… эм, ну, я хочу, чтобы вы были сверху. Это нормально? — спросил Питер.

— Это очень хорошо… иди сюда, — сказал Тони, притягивая Питера к себе за злосчастный галстук и целуя.

Как только их губы соприкоснулись, Питер прижался ближе, обвил руками шею Тони и зарылся руками в его волосы.

Поцелуй подростка был грубым и нетерпеливым, и хотя ему не хватало изящества, Тони не хотел, чтобы это было по-другому. Он знал, что сегодня у Питера будет первый раз, а то, что сегодня было его первое свидание, делало этот вечер еще более особенным. Несмотря на все ужасы, через которые прошел парень, он всё ещё казался таким чистым, милым и незапятнанным.

Питер застонал ему в рот, когда Тони начал облизывать и кусать его губы, а сам парень забрался к нему на колени и оседлал в попытке большего контакта.

— О да, — выдохнул Тони прямо в рот парню, когда новая поза позволила его рукам добраться до упругой и округлой задницы Питера, которую он погладил через брюки костюма.

Паркер, видимо, воспринял это как знак того, что на них слишком много одежды, и начал стаскивать пиджак Тони с плеч. Мужчина ответил взаимностью и провел руками по худощавому торсу, по спине, а затем снова вниз, к сочным ягодицам.

Старк схватил Питера и развернул, толкая подростка на диван и скользя рукой вниз, чтобы прижаться к твердому и горячему члену парня, все еще скрытому одеждой. Он заглушил стон поцелуем, затем двинулся вперед, опустился на колени и передвинул ноги Питера так, чтобы тот снова оказался в сидячем положении.

Старк просунул ладонь под брюки и облизал губы, не оставляя сомнений в том, что он намеревался сделать.

Питер застыл с выражением благоговейного ужаса на лице, когда Тони Старк медленно расстегнул ремень, пуговицу и спустил молнию на брюках, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза.

Парень дышал тяжело; на его щеках появился ярко-красный румянец, а когда Тони стянул с него брюки и нижнее белье, чтобы убрать давление одежды на член, Паркер закусил губу.

Он затаил дыхание, когда Тони наклонился и провел влажными губами по его эрекции, целуя и слегка облизывая ствол. Когда он добрался до головки, то лизнул влажную щель, сжимая ладонь и глядя на каплю смазки.

— Матерь божья, ты такой сладкий, Пит, — выдавил Тони, прежде чем полностью взять в рот. Питер резко вдохнул, чувствуя влагу и жар, исходящие от рта Тони, и подумал, что даже никогда представить себе не мог мужчину, в которого он был влюблен с момента полового созревания, заглатывающего его член.

Рука Питера машинально потянулась к волосам Тони, но он резко её одернул, не зная, куда деться от раздирающего чувства, но рука Тони притянула его ладонь к своей голове, и только тогда Паркер позволил себе расслабиться.

— О боже, Тони, так хорошо… — простонал парень, откидываясь на спинку дивана и позволяя Тони сосать, лизать и глотать, пока его не начало настигать головокружение от скорого оргазма. Он вцепился в волосы Тони и громко застонал. — Я сейчас, боже, я… Тони…

Старк на мгновение отстранился, помогая себе рукой.

— Ты молод, а я сегодня собираюсь испробовать с тобой так много всего… Поэтому дай мне попробовать тебя на вкус, детка.

И с этими словами Тони заглотил член Питера так глубоко, как только мог, и начал двигать головой в ускоренном темпе, заставляя парня выкрикивать его имя.

Меньше чем через полминуты Питер уже лепетал: стоны перемежались проклятиями и призывами к Богу в равной мере, а пальцы сжимали волосы Тони.

Вместо ожидаемого стона наслаждения в каюте прозвучал оглушительный крик, и тело Питера сжалось, мышцы живота и бедер напряглись, а сам он неосознанно насадил голову Старка на себя до упора. Тони взял в рот так глубоко, как только мог, зная, что навык имитации глотания сыграет ему на руку. Так и произошло: Паркер содрогнулся в экстазе, пожиная плоды бурно проведенной юности Тони.

Когда Питер откинулся на спинку дивана, Старк медленно слез с него, осторожно слизывая выступающие капли спермы. Он поднял глаза и увидел, что парень по-прежнему смотрит на него сверху вниз, но на этот раз с разбитым видом, все еще с открытым ртом и тяжелым дыханием. Тони был очень доволен собой.

Он осторожно одел Питера обратно в штаны, придвинулся ближе и наклонился над его расслабленным телом для поцелуя. Парень с готовностью поцеловал его в ответ, но на этот раз в его поцелуе было больше чувственности, чем в прежнем пылком порыве.

— Ого, это… спасибо, — сказал Питер и отстранился от поцелуя. — Мне кажется, ты немного расплавил мой мозг.

— Может, пойдем в спальню? — спросил Тони, осыпая поцелуями подбородок парня.

— Да… могу я сделать то же самое для тебя?

Тони встал, поднимая своего любовника на ноги.

— Можно делать много подобных вещей, но, к сожалению, мне уже не шестнадцать, а я хочу продержаться до главного события, — ответил мужчина утягивая парня обратно в спальню.

Как только они оказались внутри, Тони схватил Питера и поднял его на руки, целуя, прежде чем положить на кровать, и в этот момент подросток захихикал.

— На тебе слишком много одежды, — хмыкнул Старк, стягивая с Питера ботинки и носки, после чего вернулся к брюкам. Паркер изо всех сил пытался помочь ему, и как только они оказались на простынях, он сел, а его пальцы вцепились в пряжку ремня Тони. — Стоило ли выбирать этот костюм, если я хочу сорвать его с тебя к чертям? — спросил Тони, стараясь стянуть с подростка галстук, однако его руки пораженно замерли, как только он почувствовал, что пальцы Питера проскользнули под его нижнее белье и неуверенно сжали член.

— Я хочу показать тебе один трюк, — застенчиво сказал Питер.

— Трюк? — спросил Тони. — Это уже отличный трюк, — сказал он, когда Питер сжал головку. Парень покачал головой и сжал руку сильнее. Он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился, а Тони вопросительно посмотрел на него сверху вниз. — Святой, блядь, Господь! — выдохнул Тони мгновение спустя, почувствовав _это_.

Интенсивное ощущение, которое он испытал от паучьей хватки на кончиках пальцев Питера ранее, было явно чем-то, что покрывало всю его ладонь, и более того, Питер каким-то образом менял интенсивность этого эффекта и словно пускал рябь по своим ладоням.

Ноги Тони подогнулись, и он опустился на кровать, на ходу стягивая с себя брюки и ботинки.

— Господи, это потрясающе! — выдохнул Старк, глядя на неподвижную руку Питера.

— Я обнаружил способность контролировать это через пару недель после того, как меня укусил паук. Клянусь, я почти не выходил из своей комнаты в течение нескольких дней, — сказал Питер со смущенной улыбкой.

Тони снова застонал и начал расстегивать рубашку Питера, стягивая ее с плеч и оставляя висеть на правой руке, не желая, чтобы парень прекращал.

Несмотря на удивительное ощущение, Тони заметил, как Питер развернул свои руки, как только они обнажились, как будто защищая глаза Тони от затянувшихся, теперь уже светло-розовых шрамов. В рассеянности он начал целовать шею Питера, стягивая с себя галстук, а затем рубашку, опираясь на другую руку парня.

— Я могу изменять скорость, — поддразнил Питер, усиливая эффект пульсации на руке. Тони ахнул и уткнулся головой в шею подростка.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты останавливался, но ты должен остановиться… пока не поздно, — взмолился Тони.

Питер отпустил член мужчины и ухмыльнулся реакции Старка — уверенность Паркера в себе увеличилась в геометрической прогрессии.

— Клянусь, этот навык и массаж простаты одновременно — лучшее, что может произойти в жизни, — прокомментировал Тони, опершись на одну руку и сделав пару глубоких вдохов.

— Массаж простаты? Что это такое? — невинно спросил Питер, стягивая рубашку с запястья и снова ложась на кровать. Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, в таком случае у меня тоже есть для тебя трюк… но сначала дай мне посмотреть на тебя, детка. Ты великолепен.

Тони оседлал голые бедра Питера; его руки то и дело блуждали вверх и вниз по его телу. Парень, в свою очередь, осторожно исследовал обнаженную кожу Тони, проводя пальцами по его плечам и бицепсам, чувствуя, как твердеют мышцы.

— Можно потрогать? — спросил Питер, слегка касаясь груди Тони, глядя на светящийся реактор, а затем снова на мужчину.

— Конечно, детка. Шрамы не болят, — сказал он, поднося запястье Питера ко рту и целуя его шрам, прежде чем поднести кончики пальцев парня к неровному краю корпуса реактора. Паркер выглядел тронутым поцелуем и благоговейно коснулся реактора и окружающей его рубцовой ткани.

— Я полагаю, что без наших шрамов ни один из нас не был бы сейчас здесь… у меня не было бы эт… у меня не было бы тебя, — тихо сказал Питер, все еще проводя руками по груди Тони.

— Тогда я рад, что они у нас есть, — ответил Старк, притягивая Питера за единственный предмет одежды, который все еще висел на его шее (ослабленный галстук), и глубоко целуя.

— Я и не знал, что галстук всё ещё на мне, — хихикнул Питер, когда мужчина отстранился.

— Оставь его. В конце концов, ты так старался не окунуть его в суп, — пошутил Тони. Питер закатил глаза и собрался было начать его развязывать, но Старк остановил его руку. — Оставь его, — сказал он более серьезно. — Серьезно, это возбуждает ещё больше.

Питер закусил нижнюю губу, и Старк почувствовал необходимость снова притянуть парня за этот треклятый галстук. Потому что кусать губы Питера было его работой.

Поцелуи медленно превратились во взаимные ласки, которые, в свою очередь, перешли в неспешные толчки; Питер застонал от восхитительного ощущения веса тела Тони, скользящего по нему, а из-за смазки ощущения обострилось в разы.

— Ладно… думаю, пора и мне показать свой трюк, — сказал Тони, отстраняясь и протягивая руку к прикроватной тумбочке. Он вытащил смазку, бросил презерватив на кровать и устроился на боку рядом с Питером. — Лежи на спине, детка, — сказал он, поглаживая рукой возобновившуюся эрекцию Питера. Парень продолжал гладить Тони по плечам и рукам, и Старк начал подозревать, что подросток неравнодушен к его бицепсам. Возможно, пришло время снова посетить спортзал.

Он открыл смазку и намазал немного на кончик пальца, прежде чем просунуть его между ног Питера.

— Откройся мне, — прошептал Тони, и ноги Питера раздвинулись, словно по команде. — Если ты прикоснешься к себе и немного вытолкнешь меня, как только я введу палец, тебе будет легче, — прошептал он, проводя пальцем по входу.

Он целовал Питера медленно, нежно, осторожно входя в девственное тело, успокаивая его, когда Питер перестал целовать, и вместо этого дышал ему в рот.

— Продолжай, — выдохнул Питер, но его мышцы были крепко зажаты вокруг пальца. Слишком туго.

Если честно, Тони думал об этом моменте весь день, с тех пор как они встретились, и хотя половина этих мыслей была сексуальной фантазией, остальное было скорее решимостью сделать первый раз парня хорошим.

Он вспомнил, как сам впервые занимался анальным сексом — на первом курсе, когда увидел барабанщика из какой-то группы, названия которой теперь не помнил. Оба они были под кайфом от кокаина и алкоголя… это было тяжело и болезненно, но наркотики и выпивка помогли ему пережить тот опыт.

Только много позже он понял, что такой секс может быть приятным.

Поэтому он хотел, чтобы первый раз Питера был особенным, удивительным… полным любви и, прежде всего, безболезненным.

— Позволь мне сначала кое-что сделать, детка, — сказал Тони, медленно убирая палец. — Ты можешь перевернуться для меня, Пит?

— Что-то случилось? Все в порядке, я могу… — начал Питер с тревогой, но Тони перебил его:

— Нет, все в порядке, ты идеален. Но сначала я хочу кое-что сделать, — сказал Тони, ставя Питера на колени и наклоняя вперёд. Как только он успокоил подростка, то не стал терять времени. — Возьми эту подушку, если она тебе нужна, и просто позволь себе насладиться этим, потому что я собираюсь, — сказал Тони, нежно раздвигая ягодицы Питера руками и проводя языком прямо по дырочке. Старк схватил парня за бедра, чтобы тот не отстранился, и тогда Паркер захныкал высоким голосом.

— Тони!

— Просто наслаждайся! — ответил со смехом мужчина, прежде чем провёл языком по трепещущему входу подростка.

— О боже… Но это же твой язык… Разве это… Может в душ? — спросил Питер, прежде чем издать еще один скулящий звук. Тони на секунду отстранился и подул на влажную складку, с наслаждением наблюдая, как она сжимается.

— Ты просто прекрасен на вкус, детка. Ты такой нежный, розовый и чертовски великолепный — и, клянусь, я собираюсь провести завтрашнее утро с твоей упругой задницей на своём лице, — пообещал Тони, прежде чем нырнуть обратно и услышать долгий протяжный стон от Питера.

Как и было велено, Паркер схватил подушку и прижался к ней своим красным лицом, позволив ей заглушить еще один стон, когда почувствовал, как кончик языка Тони шевельнулся внутри него. Это было удивительно, грязно, восхитительно и неловко одновременно.

Пока Тони продолжал чередовать ласки и толчки языком, обводя упругие стенки, Питеру казалось, будто язык мужчины попросту трахает его. Но хуже всего было то, что Паркер никак не мог заткнуться: скулил и стонал, словно в предсмертной агонии. И, несмотря на заверения Тони, он почувствовал себя таким порочным, когда понял, что бессознательно толкается навстречу движениям.

И все же это было слишком хорошо — Тони погружался в парня все глубже и глубже, растягивая язык. Затем к нему присоединился палец: язык мелькнул по краю входа, когда фаланга скользнула внутрь.

— Тебе нормально, детка?

— Боже, да… Тони, больше… — простонал Питер, нуждаясь в большем, стыдясь этого и заставляя Тони чувствовать себя восхитительно самодовольным.

— Повернись снова на спину, милый. Я хочу видеть твое лицо, — сказал Тони, помогая Питеру вернуться в прежнее положение.

Он нанес еще немного смазки на свои пальцы и скользнул обратно в Питера, который издал протяжный стон. Он начал целовать парня в подбородок, и тот повернул голову, снова соединяя их губы в беспорядочном, несфокусированном поцелуе.

Теперь, оказавшись в нужном положении, Тони согнул палец, быстро нашел твердый бугорок простаты и легонько обвел его. Питер снова перестал целоваться, но на этот раз громко застонал ему в рот.

— Тони! — ахнул парень.

— Значит, тебе нравится мой трюк? — спросил Тони, слегка потирая ее и медленно увеличивая давление.

— О боже, так хорошо. Я хочу большего…

— Ты такой жадный, — поддразнил Тони, медленно вытаскивая и очень осторожно добавляя еще один палец. В ответ парень потянулся вниз и обхватил себя рукой, начиная целовать Тони снова, когда растяжка увеличилась. — Нормально?

— Очень хорошо, — выдохнул Питер, когда Старк начал сгибать пальцы, поглаживая простату подростка и медленно увеличивая скорость. — Так хорошо…

Вместо того, чтобы добавить третий палец, Тони решил раздвинуть пальцы, растягивая парня более мягко, и вскоре Питер фактически насадился до упора, пытаясь скорее вернуть прежнее состояние.

— Думаешь, ты готов к большему?

Питер кивнул и снова зажал нижнюю губу между зубами, придавая себе вид застенчивой невинности, которая пробудила в Тони одновременно возбуждение и желание защитить его. Тони выскользнул пальцами из тела Питера и встал на колени, двигаясь между раздвинутыми ногами.

— Передай мне эту подушку, — попросил Тони. — Дай-ка я подсуну её тебе под бедра, так тебе будет удобнее… и помоги мне снова попасть в эту точку, — подмигнув, сказал Тони, когда Питер пошевелил бедрами на подушке.

Схватив презерватив с кровати, он разорвал пачку зубами и натянул его на себя, пока Питер внимательно наблюдал за ним. Он вылил щедрое количество смазки на свой член и потер его вдоль ствола, радуясь тому, каким голодным и ненасытным выглядел парень.

Тони вылил еще больше смазки между ягодиц Питера, размазал ее, скользнул ладонями вверх и несколько раз сжал крепкую эрекцию, довольствуясь громкими стонами.

— Боже, посмотри на себя, — Тони наклонился над телом Питера и схватил его галстук другой рукой, притягивая к себе в поцелуе. — О, какая жалость, смазка на твоем красивом галстуке, — сказал он с усмешкой, отстраняясь и позволяя Питеру опуститься обратно на кровать.

— Ты придурок, — засмеялся Питер, но снова застонал, когда Тони провел головкой члена по его входу.

— Потрогай себя еще раз, детка, — попросил Тони, отпуская член Питера, чтобы ладонь парня легла на ствол и сжала его. Тони оперся на одно из бедер Питера и начал осторожно толкаться вперед. Они встретились глазами как раз в тот момент, когда Старк резко двинулся вперед и вошел в тело Питера, лишая его девственности. Рот парня приоткрылся, и он вдохнул, но не показал никаких признаков боли. Тони вошел немного глубже, а затем вытащил на дюйм, прежде чем медленно погрузиться дальше. — Ты в норме? — спросил мужчина, наращивая давление и проникая еще дальше.

— Да… просто напряженно, — выдохнул Питер, когда Тони протолкнулся вперед.

— Пит, ты чертовски хорош, как же в тебе хорошо… черт… — выдохнул Тони и замер, но Питер, не обращая на это внимания, схватил Старка за бедро, чтобы заставить его пошевелиться.

Тони двинул бедрами, задавая медленный темп, который заставил Питера выдохнуть его имя и выгнуться всем телом. Как только он убедился, что парень не испытывает никакого дискомфорта, то ускорился и был вознагражден тем, что Питер схватил его за предплечье, а его руки снова потянулись к бицепсам мужчины.

Тони оперся на кровать и склонился над распростертым телом Питера для поцелуя, продолжая толкаться. Поцелуй был грязным и неуклюжим, зубы клацали, но это всё было идеальным.

Питер, казалось, становился всё более и более неистовым, ещё больше возбуждался, хватая Тони за плечи и шею, изгибался, чтобы Тони вошел в его тело глубже, и почти вырывал волосы из головы Старка, когда тот наклонился, чтобы облизать розовый сосок.

Прикусив шею Питера, Тони, казалось, попросту спустил парню тормоза: Питер взял под контроль поцелуй, покусывая нижнюю губу и одновременно проводя ногтями по спине. Тони был в восторге: застенчивый шестнадцатилетний девственник оказался дикой кошкой в постели. И ему очень, _очень_ нравился такой секс.

Он насадил парня до упора, схватился за его плечи и бедра и потянул на себя.

— Держись за меня, — сказал Тони, переворачивая их так, чтобы он лежал на кровати, а Питер оседлал его.

— Черт, да! — ахнул Питер, шире раскрывая глаза. — О боже, ты так глубоко во мне.

Он уперся руками в грудные мышцы Тони и начал движение в своем ритме: сила парня позволила ему почти полностью оторваться от мужчины, прежде чем оттолкнуться назад в темпе, с которым Тони точно не смог бы справиться.

Когда рука Старка переместилась к бедру парня, чтобы удержать его, Питер потянулся к своему члену и начал быстро и сильно сжимать его в кулак.

— Черт, Тони… я собираюсь… можно мне?..

— Да, детка, давай вместе, — выдохнул Тони, глядя на покрасневший скользкий член, зажатый в крепкой хватке Питера.

Через секунду спина парня изогнулась дугой, мышцы пресса, груди и рук напряглись, и он выдохнул с таким облегчением, что стало ясно, что он достиг кульминации. Тони зачарованно наблюдал, как сперма Питера выплеснулась на его живот, а в следующий момент почувствовал, как вокруг его собственного члена сжимается упругая задница Питера. От этого ощущения его выгнуло, шея откинулась назад, а вдоль груди и реактора прошелся сильный импульс, от которого у Тони заложило уши.

Этого было почти… _почти_ достаточно, чтобы заставить его кончить.

Питер вздрогнул еще несколько раз, потом обмяк, а Тони сел, все еще держа его на коленях. Он проигнорировал беспорядок между ними и обнял парня, поглаживая по щеке, когда тот снова открыл глаза.

— Детка, ты потрясающий, ты просто чертовски красив, — прошептал Тони, вкладывая смысл в каждое слово. Он нежно поцеловал Питера, стараясь не обращать внимания на свой все еще каменный стояк в жарком теле — по крайней мере, пока подросток не пришел в себя.

На удивление, Паркер быстро отошел и понял, что Тони по-прежнему не кончил.

— Тони, ты все еще твердый! — виновато сказал Питер.

— Все в порядке, Пи… — начал было Тони, но парень уже соскочил с него, заставляя Тони всхлипывать от потери тепла. Однако уже мгновением позже, когда Питер снял презерватив и сразу заглотил член Тони, Старк ощутил это вновь.

Это ни в коем случае не была самая элегантная или опытная голова, которую Тони когда-либо видел между своих ног, но она была полна энтузиазма, и когда мужчина посмотрел вниз и увидел, что его член скользит между покрасневших губ Питера, все предыдущие опыты просто ушли на задний план.

Питер изо всех сил пытался взять глубже, но в один момент он поперхнулся, а затем подпрыгнул вверх и вниз и попробовал снова. Это было слишком для Тони, и он, со слезами, стекающими по его вискам, содрогнулся от оргазма и кончил прямо в рот Питера; его костяшки пальцев сжимали простыни, пытаясь не вцепиться пальцами в волосы парня.

В последующие мгновения Тони казалось, что он сам потерял сознание — он долго не мог прийти в себя, а когда сделал это, то лег на спину, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать.

И тут на раскрасневшемся потном лице Питера появилась счастливая улыбка. Парень выглядел развратным, и на его щеке было немного спермы Тони.

— Фу, латекс… я всё сделал правильно? — спросил он, не обращая внимания на то, что Тони словно был в прострации.

— Это было потрясающе, — честно ответил Старк.

— Я немного увлекся… я и не думал, что секс так хорош! — признался Питер.

Тони начал смеяться. Если бы только этот ребенок знал — это был лучший секс, который когда-либо был у этого миллиардера, плейбоя, филантропа и далее по списку.

— Боже, я люблю тебя, — сказал Тони, беря подростка на руки.

— Это было потрясающе… я не хочу уезжать из Нью-Джерси, — признался Питер. — Я не хочу, чтобы у меня не было возможности… целовать тебя. Не тогда, когда я знаю, как это приятно.

— Сейчас у меня яхта на неделю, но есть возможность продлить ее… скажем… на четыре месяца?

— Пока мы не займемся сексом в твоей постели?

— Да, именно. На самом деле башне не помешал бы ремонт после всего, что случилось… а нам нужно где-то остановиться на это время.

— Логично, — согласился Питер, но тут же усмехнулся. — Значит, у нас есть секс-яхта?

Тони ухмыльнулся и поднял свою левую руку от груди.

— Секс-яхта с джакузи… идем, — сказал Тони, поднимая своего любовника на ноги.

Ночь отнюдь не закончилась.


End file.
